Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Power
by BookPaige54
Summary: First in a series. What if another ranger was involved, having the powers of both an air student and a water student? The story follows Danielle "Dani" Oliver as she joins the Ninja Rangers. Rated T. Set in the year 2010 for reasons to be revealed.
1. Prelude to a Storm

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Power Ranger Series! I know I have another series for H2O that I'm working on, but don't worry, I'm still doing it. I just decided to do this one. So enjoy! -Paige**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Dani only. I don't own Power Rangers.**

Surfer Victoria "Tori" Hanson came out of the water with her board and checked her watch. Perfect, she thought. Right on schedule. She grabbed her beach stuff and headed towards her big, blue van and headed to downtown Blue Bay Harbor.

-NS-

"Got it!" Danielle "Dani" Oliver screamed as she dove for the volleyball. Her teammate set it up, and she pounded the ball into the sand. Both girls grinned from ear to ear as they high-fived each other. Suddenly, Dani's watch beeped. She frowned. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you later!" She grabbed her clothes and hopped on her bike towards downtown. The other girl stared at her, mystified.

-NS-

Everyone watched in awe as Shane Clarke landed one of his best tricks yet on his skateboard. Applause erupted from the skate park. Shane's friend grinned from ear to ear as he went to greet him. "Hey, that was awesome dude!" "Yeah!" Shane agreed. "Finally hit that backflip, man!" He, too was beaming.

"Wanna hit the new rail?" the other boy asked. Shane checked the time on his friends watch, eyes growing wide. "No I can't, man! I got to get to class!" The boy looked at him, confused. "Class?" Shane shook his head. "Uh, never mind, man. Catch ya later, bro!" he exclaimed as he took off in the other direction.

-NS-

Kelly Holloway watched the motocross racer she was sponsoring cross the finish line. She stopped the clock. "Not bad," she thought to herself. As the racer came to her, she said, "Lap times are about two seconds off." Waldo "Dustin" Brooks sighed. "Yeah, I know! My bike's bogging on that uphill!"

He paused for a moment, then realized something. "Oh, what time is it?!" He grabbed Kelly's watch. "Five after," she replied. "Why?" He dropped his bike on Kelly. "Oh, man! I am SO busted." Dustin ran off to take his gear off. "Dustin!" His sponsor and boss called after him. "Where are you going?" "I'll call you later okay?" He signaled. "I gotta go!"

-NS-

Tori parked her van in the usual spot. The first, as always, was Dani. "Hey, Tor," she grinned as she hopped into the backseat.. "Hey yourself," Tori replied cheerfully and looked for the other two. She frowned. "Where are they?"

Shane, however, crept behind the van and snuck up on Tori. "BOO!" he screamed. "Miss me?" "Dream on," Tori laughed as he hopped into the passenger seat. "Where's Dustin?" "There," Dani pointed out. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Last as usual," she muttered. "Aw, man," Shane sighed. When Dustin finally got to the van, he somersaulted into the front seat and the four were on their way.

"How can you guys be late every single time?" Tori eventually asked. "I can't pull that off if I actually planned it!" Shane smirked. "Maybe that's because you're the reliable one."

Tori looked at her friend weirdly. "What does that mean, 'the reliable one'?" "Look," Shane said calmly. "In any group, there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true," Dustin agreed. "Think about.. umm.. Like the power rangers!" He said with a grin. "Power rangers?" Tori scoffed. "You've gotta be joking." "Dustin, it is kinda far-fetched," Dani told the racer.

"No," Dustin said. "Okay, you've got your fun loving weirdos." He looked at the brunette. Dani laughed. "I'm confused, are you talking about you?" Dustin shook his head. "No, 'cause I'm like the mellow, reflective dude."

"And then there's the risk taker," Shane added. "The adrenaline guy. That would, of course, be me." He fixed his hair in the mirror. "Yeah right," Dustin laughed. "And you, Tori, you're just the logical one!

"You guys have to lay off the comic books," Tori replied. "Seriously. Power rangers. Whatever!"

The van came to a stop off a forest. The four teens went inside. "This place always creeps me out," Dustin said. "I heard that, bro," Shane replied. Dani took this chance to make fun of the boys.

"Aww, are Dustin and Shane scawed of a spooky ooky fowest?" she said in a mocking tone. "Seriously," Tori chimed in. "You guys are so lame!" The boys glared at the girls before heading on their way.

After about ten minutes of walking, the teens reached a waterfall. "It sure is quiet out here," Shane noted. "A little too quiet." Suddenly, something zoomed by in a blur. "Did you see that?" Dani asked the others. Before they could respond, the blur knocked them down. The blur turned out to be twelve ninjas wearing color streaked uniforms. As the four got up, they removed their street clothes to reveal the same uniforms. They split up, fighting a share of the ninjas.

Tori ran across the lake from her attackers. She ran on top of the water. Her attackers followed her. When she paused, the ninjas stopped to see what she was going to do next. Suddenly, Tori lost her balance and landed in the lake beneath her.

Dani fought her share physically. Her hand-to-hand skills weren't as bad as she remembered. When she found herself surrounded, she flew up to a top of a tree and tried to hit her opponents with water. Unfortunately, she missed the branch she was supposed to land on and fell to the ground with a thud.

Dustin fought off his attackers as Dani did, until some of the ninjas went underground. "Not good!" Dustin yelled, waiting for the ninjas to attack him again. And attack they did. Dustin tried to do the same thing, but managed to get stuck in the middle of the ground.

Shane flipped away from the three ninjas attacking him. One of his opponents hopped in the air and started walking across it towards Shane. Shane smirked and did the same towards his attacker. When they grew close enough, the other ninja hit him in the air, and Shane came tumbling down.

The four teenagers were a mess. Shane's uniform was torn, Dustin was covered in dirt, Tori was drenched, and Dani's back hit the ground hard. Her hair wasn't pretty either. Then, a falcon swooped down, transforming into the teens' sensei. "That's enough for today," he said to the twelve. As soon as they came, they left. Sensei walked up to the four. "Tori, Shane, Dustin, Danielle, I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you, so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training. The sensei made a portal appear at the waterfall and walked through it. Dustin smiled.

"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?" Dustin said cheerfully. The other three glared at him and walked on through the portal. "What?" Dustin called after them. "It wasn't!"

Through the portal was the Wind Ninja academy, a training school against evil that might occur. Dustin smiled. "I'll tell you what. You guys can blame it all on me." "Don't worry," Tori snapped. "We will." When the four got to their sensei, they discussed their tardiness.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality," Sensei said. "I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you." The teens eyes widened.

"No!" Dani yelled. "You can't!" Shane protested.

"You all have great potential," Sensei replied. "It would be a shame to waste it. Now go, you must have other studies." Shamefully, the students bowed to their sensei and left.

"Danielle, wait," Sensei called. The brunette girl walked back to her teacher. "How is your training going?" He asked. She shrugged. "Good, for the most part," came her reply. "I need to practice my landing and my aim, but I think I've got most of it down. Why do you ask, Sensei?

" He looked at her. "You are the only student I've had to control two elements," he told her. "I want to make sure your Air training is caught up with your Water training as well. So far, you are keeping up nicely." He smiled. "Now just come on time." Dani smiled back. "Yes, Sensei." She bowed respectfully and left peacefully.

As the conversation ended, Sensei Watanabe's son Cameron walked up behind his father. "I don't know why you put up with them," he said. Sensei smiled. "Well then, Cameron," he replied. "I suppose that's why I'm the sensei and you're the sensei's son." Suddenly, a dark cloud formed ahead of the two. Sensei looked up, realizing this means danger. His son looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

-NS

The next day, at a little shop called Storm Chargers, Dustin was working in the back, making sure he had the right time. Tori and Shane were watching a small TV in the corner while Dani was bumping a volleyball. Shane watched in awe as the skater on the screen flipped his board. "Kickflip 250-50," Shane said. "That's what I gotta learn for my video!" Suddenly, the clock's alarm went off, and the four were up and ready to go.

"Dustin!" Tori called. "Yo, heads up!" Dustin yelled as he tossed a dirty rag to his boss. "Dustin!" Kelly sighed. "You're not gonna leave me here to clean up shop!" The brunette boy pause and looked at her. "Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" He ran off, saying, "Bye Kelly!"

Back at the academy, Sensei was meditating in the garden, wondering what this dark cloud could possibly mean. Then it hit him. "Lothor!" he said in self-realization, getting up and running to the academy. He was cut off when a man in a black uniform and mask appeared in front of him, followed by his henchmen.

"The dark energy is strong in you!" the Sensei said calmly.

"It's had time to grow," the man said. "It has been a while," Sensei replied. "Armies take time," the man known as Lothor stated. "And now is the time for revenge! Zurgane, proceed!"

"As you wish sir," the alien to Lothor's right said. The army disappeared before their eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Sensei sighed.

"Why would now be any different?" Lothor asked. Suddenly, he fired a blast of energy at the sensei, who barely dodged it. The blast hit the statue behind him, and the two went at it.

The ninjas training in the field away from the garden stopped what they were doing as the explosion went off. Then, Lothor's henchmen reappeared at the training area. The students formed a fighting position. "Kelzaks!" a woman called Kapri yelled. Suddenly, lots of black, ugly alien minions appeared in front of the four. Just as they had been trained to do, the ninjas started fighting the kelzaks. Explosions came from everywhere as the fight went on.

Both fights weren't going too well on the Academy's side. Sensei was merely defending himself as Lothor was attacking with everything he had in him. The kelzaks were holding up the ninjas, even killing a few here and there. When the students were too busy to notice anyone else but the kelzaks, the one called Zurgane yelled, "Now Choobo!" .

The green alien opened up his backpack, and giant spheres came out of it, trapping the ninjas."Up! Up! And AWAY!" Choobo said gleefully as the balls flew up into the sky. Even the school building was trapped, and Lothor threw his final sphere before making a getaway.

-NS-

As the four headed down the road in Tori's van, Dani checked the time. "Are we on time?" Dustin asked. "We're early," Dani replied. But when Tori drove past an elderly couple with engine problems, Tori decided they would help them.

After they did, Dustin thought for a moment. "Hey, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Shane rolled his eyes. "He's a ninja master, Dustin. They don't oversleep." "Really?" Dani scoffed. "And I'm the weird one?"

Suddenly, her cell phone went off deep inside her bag. "Farting monkeys!" she exclaimed as she searched for the device. When she found it, Dustin Looked at her. "Farting monkeys?" She glared at him. "Touche."

When the four students stepped through the portal, a huge spiral of wind was taking the school. "What's going on?" Dustin asked as they walked towards it.

"Something's attacking the school!" Shane exclaimed. "Really Shane? I thought this was normal," Dani remarked. Soon enough, they were knocked to the ground and the great Wind Ninja Academy was gone.

"It's gone!" Shane whispered as they got back to their feet. Dustin thought. "Okay... I'm thinking.. Earthquake." "Earthquake?" Dani scoffed. "Dustin, when was the last time earthquakes sucked buildings into the sky? Unless we're upside down, and the sky is really the ground and the ground is really the sky..." Everyone stared at her. "Or not!"

The teens walked through the ruins of their ninja school. "Who would do something like this?" Tori asked. "Are we the only students left?" Dustin pondered. Suddenly, a boy emerged from a pile of rocks. "It's Cam!" Shane yelled. "Help me get him out!" The four ninjas reached the teacher's son and pulled him out of the rocks. When he finally got out, they looked at him.

"You alright?" Shane asked. "I'm fine," Cam replied. "You don't look fine," Dani told him. "Look, your ankle's swollen." "I'll be alright," Cam said reassuringly.

A laser beam hit the ground near where they were standing. When the laser hit again, the five ran and tried to take cover. Cam led them to a trapdoor and opened it. Once inside, Shane asked, "What is this place?" "Just follow me," Cam told them abruptly. When they came to a stop, he put his hand on a scanner and the room appeared to be some sort of underground tech base. The other four marveled in wonder at their surroundings. "Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them," Cam stated.

Shane smirked. "What, this is like some big secret?" "Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret," Cam retorted.

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam," a familiar voice rang. A cart rolled into view and there stood a guinea pig. No sensei, no higher ninja, just a guinea pig in a sensei's clothes.

"Whoa, that big rat sounds just like Sensei," Shane said. "I betcha it is," Dani muttered. "And it's a guinea pig." "Yeah, it doesn't really look like him though, huh?" Dustin replied, walking closer. "Except for the clothes."

"My father is not a rat," Cam said defensively. "He's a guinea pig."

"BOOM!" Dani yelled proudly. The five around her stared. "I told you so." "Dude," Dustin breathed. "Did he just explain why and I just missed it?" "He's stuck," Cam told them." "Stuck?" Shane repeated. "Yes, Shane, stuck. Observe." Sensei the guinea pig flipped onto a computer desk. A monitor appeared and a picture of an odd-looking man came on the screen.

"This is Lothor," he started. "Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and had brought an army that would do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped-" "Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin interrupted. "An excellent question Dustin," Sensei replied. "The morphers, Cam."

"Father, you're not serious!" Cam exclaimed. "We have no choice," his father replied. "But these guys? I mean, them? They're.. Well they're..."

"We're, what?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded," Shane agreed. "Do you?" he asked, turning to the earth student. "Actually, dude, I'm kinda lost here," replied Dustin.

"Cam, we can do more than you think," Dani reminded him.

"Now, Cam," Sensei enforced. His son sighed and went to the back to get something.

When he returned, he held a circular box. When Cam opened them, he said, "These are your Power Ranger Wind morphers."

The teens' eyes widened at the mention of Power Rangers, especially Dustin. Four morphers were in the box: one red, one blue, one yellow, and one white. Dustin grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! See, I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" Each of them picked up a morpher according to the color on their uniform.

"Whatever," Tori breathed.

"No way," Shane said.

"This can't be real," Dani gasped. Once they strapped the devices to their wrists, Sensei turned to each one of them.

"Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger,"

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger."

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger."

"Danielle, powerful like a hurricane, you will possess the powers of the White Wind Ranger."

"From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers, protectors of the earth."

When Sensei had finished, all sorts of questions emerged from the new rangers.

"So, what exactly does this thing do?"

"Where's the switch?"

"Does it have games?"

"Is there like some sort of code?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cam smirked. "The defenders of the galaxy." Suddenly, the monitor beeped. "Quickly! Lothor's army is attacking!" Sensei said, interrupting the students' questions. "You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!'" The four nodded and headed on their way to their first battle as Power Rangers.

"Keep your eyes open," the monster snapped as he and his army of kelzaks searched the ground. Suddenly, a voice called, "HEY! Looking for us?" Four students appeared at the top of a cliff. As the new rangers got ready for battle, they already forgot their morph code. Well, two did. Dustin and Dani rolled their eyes as Shane and Tori confused themselves.

"Dude, watch and learn," Dustin smirked. "Ready Dani?" "You know it," the other brunette smiled.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
"POWER OF EARTH!"  
"HURRICANE POWER!"

When the two finished, they were in brightly colored suits. Yellow smiled inside his suit. "Oh YEAH BABY!" He screamed in his own excitement. "I gotta admit," White said. "This is sweet." She looked to the two, unmorphed rangers. "You two waiting for an invitation?" Shane and Tori looked at each other and nodded.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
"POWER OF AIR!"  
"POWER OF WATER!"

There were now four morphed rangers, spandex and all. They headed into battle with new swords and weapons. The alien monster and his army of Kelzaks were no match. Shane's Hawk blaster, Tori's Sonic Fin, Dustin's Lion Hammer, and Dani's Swan Staff combined to make the perfect weapon to defeat the enemy, the Storm Striker, and the rangers claimed victory. After it was over, the rangers' masks removed to reveal their faces.

"That really just happened, right?" Shane asked, unsure of himself.

"I'm pretty sure it did," Tori replied.

"Even though it didn't seem real," Dani remarked. "Now, that.. was.. AWESOME!" Dustin yelled in delight as he high-fived his fellow rangers. They celebrated their first Ranger Victory, ready for more.

The Rangers celebrated all the way back to Ninja Ops. "Ha! I told you there were Power Rangers!" Dustin exclaimed to his teammates, helmet in hands."But you're like, 'No, that's urban legend!'"

"Hey, that was Tori!" Shane told him.

"That was me, but Dani here was no help!" Tori remarked.

"I never denied it, I just said it was far-fetched!" White said defensively.

"Whatever," Blue teased her teammate.

"You did well this time rangers," Sensei said, proud of his new team. "But understand that there will be more battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command, or until he is destroyed. The earth is in your hands, Power Rangers."

**R&R! Keep reviews Clean!**


	2. No I In Team

Ch. 2- There's No I in Team

"C'mon, you guys!" Shane said as he pulled on the bonds between him and his fellow teamates. "Ow! Shane!" Tori whined. The four were in a desert, looking for a scroll Sensei sent them for. It was only a simulation, but the bonds were very real. "Shane, can you stop pulling so hard?" Dani asked almost nicely. "My wrists already hurt from volleyball." "Mine's totally tweaked!" Tori cried.

"Sorry, guys," Shane muttered. "It's be so much faster if we could just split up!" "Not to mention less painful," Tori added. "Maybe Sensei wants us to work together," Dani suggested.

"Whatever, this scroll thing better be worth it, man," Dustin said to the others. "These cuffs are brudle!" "Sensei wouldn't have sent us if it weren't important," Shane reminded the earth student. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" He pulled on the four again. "OW!"

"What kind of scroll are we talking about?" Dustin asked. "Oh, you know, the kind made of paper," Dani said. "I'm thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it," Tori told him

. Dani's eyes widened. "I FOUND IT!" She yelled. "Okay, there's one," Dustin said as he, too, saw the scroll. "I found it first," Dani muttered.

Shane took off in a sprint, with the three dragging behind him. When they got to it, Tori pointed out, "Wait, it says something." "Stronger as one than four," Shane read.

Dustin sighed. "That's it? We'd be better off buying fortune cookies!" "Great, now I'm hungry on top of sore," Dani complained. "Let's just grab it and bail," Tori told the others.

"I'll get it!" Shane announced. As he went to get it, though, he forgot that he was attached to the others still and his jump was a complete fail, leaving all of them face down in the sand. "Who's on my foot?" Dustin exclaimed. "Shane!" "That was so not effective," Tori groaned. "You don't say?" Dani asked sarcastically. "I'll do this myself," Shane grumbled as he got up.

Suddenly, Kelzaks surrounded the four rangers. "Uhh.. Kelzak! Party of ten!" Dustin said. The Kelzaks started attacking while the rangers tried to fight. Emphasis on the word tried. Shane kept pulling them every which way, attempting to fight off the Kelzaks himself. Finally, the minions broke the bonds that were holding the rangers together. "Stay here, I'll get the scroll!" Shane told them. He was so focused on getting it that he forgot about his teammates, who were being held by the Kelzaks. "Tori! Dustin! Dani! NO!"

The desert around them disappeared, as well as the Kelzaks, and the four were back in Ninja Ops. "I had it," Shane again grumbled. "Simulation over," Cam said to the rangers. "Well, that was below average," he told them. "Thanks for the encouragement, Cam," Dani said with much sarcasm. "No problem. It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it." He walked off.

"Rangers," Sensei said. "You are lucky this is only a simulation." "Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Blue asked the guinea pig. "Why do we keep failing?" "That is for you to figure out," he replied. "Tomorrow we will try again." He flipped away from the rangers.

Dustin and Tori walked to the exit. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Shane asked. "Home, man," Dustin replied. "No way!" Red told them. "Not til we get this right!"

"Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow," Tori said calmly. "Yeah, and besides," Dani added. "I have to work on my hurricane training." "And dude, if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just going to be another replay of today," Dustin remarked.

"Look, that's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right!" The three others gave Shane a glare. "Until WE get it right?!" Tori asked sharply. Shane realized what he said and cursed under his breath. "Look, that's not what I meant." "Oh, we know what you meant," Tori snapped as she and Dustin started to leave.

Shane caught them by the arm. "This is not ninja school anymore," He told them. "This is the real deal, and if you're not willing to focus on what's important then-" "Dude," Dustin interrupted. "If you think you can do a better job by yourself, then just go for it, man." "Maybe I will!" Shane snapped.

"Fine!" Tori replied. "Later, man," Dustin mumbled as the two left ninja ops. Shane groaned as he went in the other direction.

Dani was practicing on harnessing her air powers for an hour straight. She had five bruises on her legs from trying-and failing- to fly and walk on the air, and before that, she failed ten times at walking on water. She hit the ground for the twelfth time that day. Cam watched from a distance. "You should take a break," he told the white ranger. "It's nearly dark out." "You're right," she mumbled.

Dani walked over to where Cam was standing. "I don't really feel like going home though," she told him as they walked into Ninja Ops together. "My sister has her fiance over tonight. And he hates me." "I honestly don't see how anyone could hate you," Cam said, putting his hand in hers.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, you are welcome to stay here for the night," Sensei told the girl. Dani smiled at the guinea pig. "Thank you, Sensei," she said gratefully. "You are always welcome here," he told her. Cam looked at Dani. "Always," he said, kissing his girlfriend softly.

She smiled. "Oh, by the way," he said, grabbing a box out of his pocket. "Happy Four Month Anniversary." Dani gasped, looking at the necklace in the box. It was a beautiful silver heart, with gems on the side. "Cam," she breathed. "It's beautiful." "Just like you," he told her as he put the necklace on her. She was blushing like crazy now. "Thank you," she told him as she hugged him.

Sensei looked at the couple. "Danielle," he said. "I am comfortable with the two of you dating, but shouldn't you tell the others?" She sighed and nodded. "I will, Sensei, but I don't think now is the right time." "That is your choice," he said to her. "Get some rest, both of you. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." They nodded and went to Cam's room, Dani taking the futon.

The girl removed her ninja uniform to reveal capri sweats and a t-shirt. Cam looked at her. "Shouldn't you let your sister know where you are?" She smacked herself in stupidity and grabbed her phone from her bag.

Dani dialed her sister's number. "Hello?" "Hey, Aynna, it's me," the brunette said. "I'm staying at the school tonight, is that okay?" Her sister nodded. She went to the academy two years ago, so she knew she was safe. "Yeah, tell Sensei I said hi," she said. "Love you, brat." "Love you too." She hung up.

She went over and kissed Cam. "I love you, Cameron," she whispered. He smiled. "I love you, too, Danielle. Goodnight."

The next day, Dani went for a run while Cam was working on a project. "Just can't get this one piece to fit," he grumbled. "If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulic systems." "Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer," Sensei told his son. Cam frowned. "What other kind is there?" He asked.

Then, Dustin, Tori, and Dani walked in, so he minimized his project. "Where's Shane?" he asked the three. Dustin shrugged. "I don't know, single-handedly saving the world." "I guess it's nice being a one man army," Tori added with a sigh.

"Each piece has it's place," Sensei told them. "Shane will learn, but you must help him." "That's the problem, he won't let us help," Tori replied. "He will," Sensei promised. "Give him time."

Shane, however was taking a load off by doing his favorite thing- skateboarding. Little did he know that Marah and Kapri, stuck together literally at that time, were watching him. "Wasn't that a power ranger?" Marah asked. Kapri rolled her eyes. "Ya think?" she asked her ignorantly. "C'mon."

The brunette took out the Personal Alien Manager and scanned the skater. "I was right!" She said, proud of herself. "It's definitely a ranger." "Oh yeah?" her sister snapped. "And what do we do when we see a ranger? Huh?" She elbowed her. "C'mon!"

"Don't rush me!" Marah shouted. "Command, shift, send, there!"

Meanwhile, Shane sat in Storm Chargers, spinning the wheels on his skateboard. Kelly realized something was wrong with him the moment she saw him. He sighed and got down from where he was sitting. "Hey, Kelly, you're a good boss, right?" he asked her. She thought about it. "No one's ever quit on me." "So.. how do you do it? What's the trick?"

The redhead smiled at him. "There's no trick. Just work with them, give 'em a chance. We're more like, teammates, y'know?" "Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane questioned. "I trust the people around me. Especially my friends." Shane nodded and put some thought into it. Had he really given the team a chance?

Suddenly, screams of "Put me down!" came from outside. "What was that?" Kelly asked, looking through the window. People and metal objects flew in the same direction. "Stay here," he told her. "I'll check."

People flew to form a pyramid that turned to stone before Shane's eyes. He found the culprit- a magnetic monster. He took a fighting stance. "So what's up with this?" Shane asked coldly. "I say, I think I'm lost," the monster replied. "Could you tell me where I might find the power rangers' HQ?"

"Get off!" Kapri shouted behind the ranger. Shane turned. "He's a ranger, get him!" She ordered. "I thought he looked familiar," the monster replied. "Take that!" He flung a whole bunch of metal towards him. Shane dodged every bit except a metal plate that was lodged near his stomach.

"This is fun!" the monster smirked. "Think your little playmates have the metal to join us?" "I can take you myself, tin man!" Shane shouted as he chucked the top back at the monster. "Ya think so, do ya?" The monster sent another blast at him, and he dodged it too. What he didn't dodge is a pile of metal flung at him.

Something came on Cam's screen back at Ninja Ops. "What's up, Cam?" Tori asked as the three rangers walked towards the monitor. "It's Shane," he told them. "Some weird magnet head thing. I hacked into the police surveillance when I saw the power readings were off the charts.

"Hacked?" Dani asked. "Cam, please don't get arrested." "We better help him," Tori said. The two others nodded and ran towards the exit.

"Wait!" Sensei called. "I will let you know when it is time. The rangers stood there, confused at why he didn't let them go.

-NS-

Meanwhile, Shane was fighting a losing battle alone. He knew then it was the time to morph.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA! POWER OF AIR!"

Soon enough, he was in his red uniform. "Get ready to be recycled," he told the metal head. "What's the matter, ranger? Your friends not sticking with you?" "Told you I don't need 'em!"

"Have it your way," the monster told him. "I always do!" Shane cried. The Magnetic monster hit Red with his beam, and suddenly, he was dragged toward a car, with metal on top of him. He was now a human magnet. "Attractive," the monster smirked.

"I can't handle this alone!" Shane finally admitted. "Tori, Dani, Dustin, I need your help!" "Your friends aren't coming!" Their eyes widened. "Now?" Dustin asked.

"Now," Sensei replied. "Let's do it," Tori said to the other two.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"HURRICANE POWER!"

The three of them streaked to where their teammate was and kicked the monster away before he could hurt Shane anymore. "Shane!" Dani cried. "You okay?" Tori asked as the metal fell off him. "Yeah, fine now!" Shane replied.

The four removed their masks. "You guys came!" Shane said with relief. "Of course we came," Tori smiled. "You may be a hard-headed idiot, but you're our teammate, and most importantly, our friend," Dani told him.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk," Shane said, ashamed. "Oh, I totally can!" Dustin said with a smirk. Tori hit him. "I'm just bustin on you, bro, okay?" he said with a smile as he high fived the red ranger. "We know you're great at this stuff," Tori said. "Just don't forget you're not alone." "I know," Shane agreed. "And right now, you don't know how glad I am about that."

The monster finally got the metal off of him and turned to the rangers, who put their masks on once again. "Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!" The monster told them.

"Oh yeah?"

"Think again!"

"Dream on!"

"You're toast!"

"New plan!" Shane yelled. "Ninja air assault!" he cried as he walked across the air. "Why isn't mine good like that?" Dani muttered as she kicked the magnet head down with her teammates. The four of them put together the Storm Striker and blew the magnet head away. The ranger's high-fived each other and celebrated another victory. "We did it!" Dustin exclaimed happily. "Together," Shane agreed. "Like it's supposed to be."

"Stop pushing me!" Marah screamed as the two were struggling to get near the rangers out of sight. Kapri grabbed the Personal Alien Manager out of her sister's hands. She pressed a few buttons, saying "Scroll of empowerment, descend!"

Out of nowhere, the magnet monster reappeared in front of the rangers. Only, this time, he was taller than the Sears Tower. "Bigger is better!" he sneered. Marah laughed with delight, but Kapri shut her up.

"No way!" the rangers cried, frowning inside their helmets. "What are you gonna do, you pathetic ninja rangers?!" he told them.

"Looks like you put on a few," Shane retorted. "You might wanna try cutting out carbs," Dustin joked.

"LOOK OUT!" Tori cried as the monster was about to step on the four. They somersaulted out of danger. "Now, we're in trouble," Shane sight. Dani rolled her eyes. "No, Shane, I thought this was completely normal," she scoffed.

Cam sighed back at Ninja Ops. "The program still isn't sequencing," he said. "I don't think they can handle it!" "They're ready, Cam," his father told him. "Send the Zords." Cam stretched. "Alright," he agreed finally. "Just another few seconds to access the holographic portals, and there! I got it!" He pressed a button and contacted the rangers.

_"Rangers, listen closely,"_ he started._ "Hidden in a subterranean hanger are four powerful, robotic vehicles. Now that Lothor's raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them. Guys, I'm sending you some big time back up! The Hawk Zord, the Dolphin Zord, the Lion Zord, and the Swan Zord. They've been materialized through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command by using your inner ninja powers of air, water, earth, and hurricane power. The Zords are equipped with an arsenal of state-of-the-art weaponry that you can access by using the power disks on your morphers. I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level."_

"The Hawk Zord's all mine!" Shane said happily. "No, idiot, it was painted red for me, obviously," Dani retorted. Cam ignored her comment and said, _"That's right, Shane, you pilot the Hawk Zord."_

_"Tori, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord."_ "Well, that makes sense," Tori thought out loud.

_"Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord,"_ Cam told the yellow ranger. "That's massive, dude!" Dustin said in awe.

_"And Dani, you'll possess the power to control the Swan Zord."_ "Sweet," Dani smiled.

The rangers watched the Zords, awestruck, before finally getting into them. Shane's Zord caught the magnet on fire, Tori put him out with a tidal wave, Dustin blew him away-literally- and Dani caught him off guard in her water spin attack. When he wouldn't stop, they formed a new plan. Dustin's zord turned into the main part of the robot's body, Tori was the left arm, Shane came as the head, and Dani formed a helmet and arm shields. Together, the Storm Megazord was formed, and the Power Rangers claimed victory.

Back at Ops, the four watched as Cam sat at the monitor. He sighed with relief as the pyramids of metal returned to people. "All the people are back to normal."

"We get Zords, huh?" Dustin exclaimed. "How stoked am I!" The three agreed with him. However, Sensei said, "They are not toys, Dustin. As ninjas, you should know to never escalate a battle." Dustin nodded. "That's cool with me, man."

"Now that you have learned to work as one," Sensei continued, "the balance of power will always be on your side." The guinea pig used his staff to put the final piece into his jigsaw puzzle. The four laughed as they looked at the puzzle of the Storm Megazord.


	3. Beauty and the Beach

_A/N: Heyy! Quite a few people are reading this!Thanks a lot! I know I haven't written in a while, but life got the best of me. I will promise to try working on this story more often, though. Chapter Three is here, hope you like it! R&R, keep reviews clean! Thanks again!_

_-Paige_

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers. Dani is mine though.**

Ch. 3- Beauty and the Beach

Tori Hanson walked out of the water with her board, feeling pretty confident on her performance. When she was walking towards Shane, she saw he was talking to a guy- a super hot surfer guy. Then he got a sad expression on his face and left the Air student in a fist bump.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked her friend. Shane shrugged. "Some guy that couldn't stop talking about you, how cute you are, how he wanted your phone number."

Tori's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa, stop. Rewind. Super cute surfer hottie was asking about me?" Red laughed. "Man, it was so lame!" Blue glared and punched his shoulder. "And you let him leave?!" She walked off with her board.

Shane winced. "Dude, what was that for?" "Did you ever think that I'd wanna meet him? See if he wanted to hang out sometime?"

A familiar brunette jumped on Shane's back. "HEYY!" Shane sighed. "Hey." Dani frowned and hopped off his back. "Alright, who's pissed who off?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "There was a super hot surfer, he asked about me, and Shane let him leave!" "Bad move, my friend," Dani said.

Shane shook his head. "You're kidding, right?" Tori glared at him and took off again. "What's wrong?" Shane asked, unaware of what he did. "This is further proof that you're a complete doofus!" She yelled. "I gotta meet Dustin."

Shane stood there, a confused look on his face. "What is with her?" Dani laughed. "Shane, we're girls, not books. You can't always read us, and you can't judge us by the cover. I have to help Kelly, so see ya!"

-NS-

Little did the rangers know that they had unwanted company. Hidden on a hill, Marah looked into her binoculars. "Oh, let's go for him," she said dreamily. Kapri rolled her eyes at her sister. "Stick to the plan, Marah, it's gotta be blue."

"I know, just look at her!" Marah frowned. "So perky and athletic. I just wanna bury her up to her neck in sand." Kapri scoffed. "First you'd have to learn how to learn a hole." Marah tried to grab the binoculars from the pink haired girl, but failed. "Never, EVER, grab. We clear?"

"Sorry," Marah frowned. "Just remember who's running things around here, Marah," Kapri snapped. "And nobody gets hurt."

-NS-

Tori walked into Storm Chargers for new surf shorts when her yellow friend greeted her at the counter. "Hey, dude," Dustin said. "Y'know, Shane thinks you're mad at him." Tori rolled her eyes. "Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit."

Dustin frowned. "What happened? It didn't sound like a big deal to me." "You don't get it either. I'm a girl. GIRL." The boys were still oblivious. "Yeah, but you're not like a girl-girl," Dustin told the blonde. "You're like a guy-girl," Shane yelled from the background. Tori glared at him and turned around.

Kelly and Dani walked in, the brunette trying to hold in a laugh. "My advice to you both?" Kelly said to them. "Stop trying to make it better, 'cause it's only getting worse." "Yeah," Dani chimed in. "The best way to make up with your friend is NOT by calling her a he-she, Shane." Shane realized what he had said and smacked his forehead.

Kelly shook her head and turned to Tori. "This just showed up for you," she told her, handing her an envelope. "That's weird," Tori noted. "From where?" "Don't know, just found it out back," the redhead replied.

As Tori was opening the envelope, Shane asked, "What's it say?" "Girl sport magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photoshoot. An article about 'Beauties of the Beach.'"

Shane turned to Dustin. "Isn't that the one where they have like these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Tori turned around. "Yeah, so?" The two boys looked at each other. Dani glared at them. "Idiots," she mouthed. Dustin was smart enough to grab Shane before he said anything else. "Okay, we'll just go back to silent mode now." He smacked Shane and the two left.

Tori turned back to the two girls. "You gonna do it?" Kelly asked. Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just surprised they didn't send this to Dani instead." The brunette shook her head.

"No way, Tor. If anyone should be 'Beauty of the Beach,' it's you." The blonde girl sighed. "I wanna show them that I'm not some dopey tomboy."

"Hope that's a good enough reason," Kelly smiled. "Thanks for helping me, Dani," she added as she left to take care of customers. "No prob, Kel," Dani replied.

Tori turned to her best friend. "You think I should do it?" she asked. Dani thought about it. "I think it'd be pretty awesome," she started, "but maybe a certain guinea pig could help you. C'mon, I'm due for training anyway."

As the two girls left, Dustin was shaking his head at Shane. "Dude, you called her a he-she!"

-NS-

Tori and Dani walked into Ninja Ops. "Hey," Cam said to the girls. "Hey yourself," Dani replied casually. "I'm gonna get started." She turned to the blonde. "Good luck," she said as she walked out.

Tori knelt at the table Sensei was sitting on. "Sensei, can I talk to you about something?" "What is it?" he asked the water ninja. When she explained her dilemma, she asked, "Is that a good enough reason to do the photoshoot, Sensei?"

Sensei pondered this. "A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being. This inner strength can help you in all situations."

Tori smiled and shook her head. "You're no help, you know that?" "There's a difference between helping someone and deciding for them," the guinea pig told her. Tori got up, still shaking her head, and left ops.

As she left, Cam sighed and stretched. "I feel like I've been writing code for the past three weeks," he told his father. "I think I'm getting blisters." "Your effort is admirable, son," Sensei replied, "I have a terrible feeling we will need it." Cam nodded and went to check on his girlfriend's status.

Dani was perfectly controlling some water when Cam came into where she was training. She put the water back in the river gently, and no mess was made. "You're getting better," Cam smiled.

"I thought so," she said, proud of herself. Next, she jumped into the air, took a few steps, and gracefully landed. Her boyfriend clapped. "You did it." "I forgot what landing properly felt like," she remarked.

-NS-

Tori looked at the letter from Girl Sport. Then she looked at the RV in front of her. "Is this the right place?" she wondered as she continued to the van.

What the blonde didn't know is that she had two spies- rangers to be exact- watching her from a distance. The navy ranger frowned inside his mask. "This waiting is getting old," he said to his fellow ranger. "Chill," Crimson replied. "We have to do this right." "With you bro," Navy replied as the two streaked off together.

Meanwhile, by the RV, Tori was still confused. "Hello? Anybody here?"

The door opened to reveal two hideously-dressed girls, one with pink hair, one with brown. "Hello!" the brunette said as they walked over to Tori. "Hi, I'm Tori," the water ninja introduced herself. "My, aren't you... ordinary?" The brunette frowned. "Let's see if we can do something about that."

Minutes later, Tori came out in a terrible wardrobe and hairstyle to match. However, the workers seemed to be pleased. "Perfect!" The brunette squealed. Tori shook her head. "This is so not me," she told the two.

The woman with pink hair rolled her eyes. "We've seen what's you, okay? Now you just.." she rushed the blonde in front of the camera, or so-called camera. "Smile for the camera, alright? Perfect." The pink girl had a device in her hand, with an inscription on the back:

"If found, please return to Lothor."

Tori smirked. "I thought I recognized you two. Bad hair, bad clothes, too much makeup." "Do you really think it's too much?" the brunette revealing to be Marah asked. "I mean-" "MARAH!" Kapri screamed.

She pressed a button on her PAM. "KELZAKS!" Tori and the Kelzaks got into an epic battle. At one moment she was winning, but at one moment, she was being pushed in front of the camera. "Say cheese!" Marah yelled as she pulled the camera's trigger.

Suddenly, a clone of Tori appeared in front of the three girls. "Look familiar?" she retorted. The real Tori was being sucked into the device. "It worked!" Kapri exclaimed.

Clone Tori turned to the pinkie. "What are your orders?" she asked in a robotic tone. "Return to Storm Chargers and make those two boys take you to their headquarters." "Yes ma'am." Kapri shook her head. "And DON'T call me ma'am. I'm not that much older than you."

"Tori" bowed and left the two real girls alone. Marah giggled and turned to her sister. "Can we go shopping now? 'Cause I have Uncle's card."

The real Tori, however, was inside a contraption surrounded by Kelzaks. "Let me out of here!" she cried. "Let me go!" The monsters, however, shook her cage to mock her. Furious, Tori took off her "fashion" clothes, revealing her ninja uniform, and tried to contact help. "Cam, can you hear me? Shane, Dustin, Dani, anybody?"

-NS-

Shane and Dustin were busy working on the yellow's bike when they got a sudden tap on the back. Tori, at least they thought it was, was dressed in a style not her own and gave them a look that would scare most children. "Whoa! Did you just crash into an outlet mall?" Shane asked, seeing the clothes.

"I have to get to ninja ops right away," she told them. Shane and Dustin pulled her father into the back of the store. "Dude, I can't I have bikes stacked up, like, out the door," Dustin said. "I really need you guys," the blonde explained. "I was attacked by Kelzaks." Shane looked at her, then at Dustin, and headed out the door.

-NS-

Real Tori pounded on the walls, and tried somehow to get out. After about ten minutes of pounding, she realized it wouldn't work. Sighing, Tori knelt in the middle of her captivity. She thought back on something Sensei had told her previously;

"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being."

Tori smiled. "That's it!" She stood and prepared to use her water powers. "I summon blue ninja powers of the rising waters!" Her powers kicked in, causing water to flow from under her and rise her towards the exit. She let out a giggle, proud of herself.

-NS-

Dustin, driving Tori's van, sighed as he looked at the gas meter. "Aw, we might have to stop for gas man," "We're not stopping!" Tori ordered.

Shane and Dustin frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. "Well, what if we don't make it?" Shane questioned. "We'll make it!" Tori snapped in reply, "Just drive!" The two boys looked at each other, a little scared of the new water ninja.

As they continued driving, they were again stopped by an obstacle. "Oh no, road work!" Dustin complained, stopping the van for the construction workers. "Don't stop!" Tori demanded. "What can I do?" Dustin asked.

Tori took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. She walked up to the construction man, holding the stop-slow sign and started yelling at him. Shane and Dustin hear very few words from the van, which was far away from the gate.

While walking back to the van, the boy from the beach noticed Tori and waved. Tori saw him and gave him a look that could kill before getting back inside the van. "Tori! That's the guy!" Shane exclaimed."What guy?" "The guy from the beach! Dude, that's him!" he said.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Tori asked. "Hey, whatever dude, I thought you were all into him and stuff," Shane replied. Tori slowly turned her head to him."CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE?!" she yelled.

"Dude, start the car!" Shane yelled to Dustin, who was already turning the engine back on. "Start the car!" The two boys were now terrified of the Tori who had asked them for help.

-NS-

The water ninja was finally at the top of the contraption. When she finally got out, she contacted her best friend. "Dani?" _"Yeah, Tor, what's up?"_ "Shane and Dustin are on the way there with my clone. The photoshoot was a trap. Stop them before they get there."

_"Wow, that's a new one. On my way."_ She smiled and streaked right in front of her van. Dani streaked to her side. "I had to see it for myself. Wow, this IS interesting!" The real Tori rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

When the van stopped, clone Tori frowned. "Now what?" When the boys saw the girls, they froze. Finally, Dustin spoke up; "Dude, that girl next to Dani looks just like Tori."

Shane gave him an 'um, duh' look. "Ya think?" he retorted. Clone Tori growled and got out of the car.

When she faced her 'twin', she smirked. "Anything you can do, I can do better." "Except pick clothes," Real Tori replied. "And what is with that hair?" "Yeah, you might wanna check a mirror," Dani agreed.

"You think you're funny?" The clone snapped. "Bring it on, girlfriend!" She, too revealed her ninja uniform and fought the two others.

"We still gotta help her!" Shane said, running towards the girls. "Wait," Dustin stopped the red. "Which her?"

"The one that Dani's fighting," Shane told him. "There aren't two of her. Let's go." He and Dustin ran towards the fight when a monster jumped in front of them.

"Tori's busy, I heard you say," the monster started, "so the Copybot's come to brighten your day!" Dustin turned to his friend. "I'll give you one guess what I'm thinking right now." Shane nodded. "Reading your mind, bro."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM HA!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

While the boy's battle was looking pretty well, the girls weren't having such luck. Dani was having trouble making sure which Tori was which. When she was trying to keep track, the clone kicked her in the stomach and knocked her down against a rock and the hurricane ninja hit her head.

The Tori's kept a tough battle going until the point where the real Tori hit a fountain. Her clone smirked. "Looks like you've met your match. Face it, sister, you're finished." Tori looked behind her to discover the fountain and smiled. Getting up, she said, "I'd say you're the one that's washed up." Using her power of water, Tori splashed her clone, knocking her to the ground. The clone melted, giving the blonde victory. "Well, I guess she's not exactly like me."

Dani was standing behind her, fully recovered. "Oh my farting monkeys! THE WIZARD OF OZ IS REAL! Is your real name Dorothy?" Tori laughed at her friend. "You're a weird one. Let's get rid of the copycat." "Agreed."

When they rushed over to help the guys, the boys stopped for a minute. "Guys, its me," Tori smiled. "And I don't have an evil clone," Dani added.

"We know that, Dan," Dustin said, but turned to Tori, "but how do we know it's the real Tori?" She rolled her eyes. "Your real name is Waldo, and Shane, you're afraid of spiders."

Dustin laughed. "You're afraid of spiders?" Shane glared at the earth ranger. "You wanna make something of it Waldo?"

The monster got up. "Are you through?" "Now that you mention it," Dani said, glaring at the other two, "yes, we are. Ready?" Tori nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"HURRICANE POWER!"

"KELZAKS!" Copybot yelled. "Attack them I say! Attack right away!" The rangers defeated the minions with no problem, using their new techniques. "So you beat the Kelzaks, whoop-de-doo!" The monster yelled. "You rangers will pay by the time I'm through!"

"Not today!" Dani yelled and ducked under Copybot's blasts. When she tried to attack, the alien disappeared. She frowned. "Every freaking time!" The monster smirked. "Copybot magic, for you it's so tragic!"

"I got a little magic of my own. Blue ranger flood attack!" The monster was beat, and thanks to the Storm Striker, destroyed momentarily.

However, the copycat grew and the zords were called on. When they formed the megazord, Copybot cloned himself and ordered; "Multi attack! Give them a whack!" When they were getting attacked from all sides, the rangers groaned.

"Cam, there's too many Copybots!" Dani said into her morpher. "I liked it when there was just one!"

_"Got something for you,"_ he said through the communicator. _"I like to call it the Megazord Lightning Mode. You control it by using your inner power, but remember it only lasts sixty seconds."_

"It takes longer to make microwave popcorn!" Shane frowned. Dani rolled her eyes. "Great, Shane, now I really wanna watch the Wizard of Oz."

"That's all the time we'll need!" Tori told Cam. "Ready, guys?"

"We're all over it!"

"Like I'd say no!"

"Let's go!"

Using the Lightning Mode and the power disks, the rangers took out the Copybot once and for all.

-NS-

While Tori was walking to Storm Chargers to pick up Dani for a movie night, Shane stared at her. "What? What are you looking at?" "Nothing," he said casually, "I was just noticing, I mean you aren't completely unbeautiful, you know." Tori looked confused. "Gee, thanks."

"Okay, Tori," Dustin said as he walked in with Kelly and Dani. "There's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?" "You do realize I don't actually work here."

"Tor, Dustin's clueless when it comes to surf talk," Dani said. "What about Kelly?" Dustin shook his head. "Okay, dude just go talk to the guy!"

He pushed her over. "Fine! Can I help you?" she asked the surfer. The boy turned around, revealing to be the hot surfer from the beach that morning. She looked behind her, all of her friends giving her the thumbs up. She smiled, turning back to him. "Hi, I'm Tori," she said sweetly. "Hey, I'm Dill," the boy replied, shaking her hand.

Kelly looked at the girl next to her, noticing the necklace she was wearing. "That's beautiful," the redhead told the brunette girl. "Where'd you get it?" Dani blushed. "My boyfriend got it for me," she replied.

"What?!" The guys exclaimed. "You have a boyfriend?" Dustin asked. "Who's the unlucky guy?" Shane asked. Dani glared and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm kidding, dude. No seriously, who is he?"

"Patience, young Shane," Dani said, doing an impersonation of Sensei. "You will know who he is in time."


	4. Looming Thunder

**A/N: Hey! Long time no update! This really isn't fair, I know. But school is almost done with and I can update more regularly. Yay :D Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was difficult to write for some reason, but it's finally here. Thank God. Enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews. Hopefully I'll update more regularly. -Paige**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Power Rangers. Me own Dani Oliver.**

Ch. 4, Looming Thunder

As Dustin raced, Dani cheered him on while Kelly kept time. As he was on the last stretch, two new racers, in crismon and navy gear, passed him just as he got to the finish line. "Woah," Dani breathed. "I know a lot of motocrossers, and Dustin's the best I know. Looks like he's met his match." Kelly nodded as Dustin came over to the girls.

"Have you ever seen those guys before?" he asked the two. "They ride like factory pros," Kelly told him as she gave him a water bottle. "I would've remembered."

"Just be glad they don't race 125s," Dani said. The brunette boy got off his bike. "I'm gonna go talk to 'em. Wanna come with?" "Sure," Dani replied as the two walked over to the newer racers.

"Hey there," Dustin said. "How's it going?" "Track's a little soggy," Crismon replied. "Yeah, like that slowed you down," Dani said sarcastically.

Crismon smiled at her. "You bike?" The girl shook her head. "Nah. I used to do BMX, but I stopped last year. I play volleyball though." "That's cool," he replied. "I'm Hunter." He held out his hand. "Dani." She shook it and introduced her friend. "This is my brother, Dustin." "And this is my little bro, Blake," Hunter said, referring to the navy biker.

When they had all exchanged greetings, Dustin froze. "Wait, you guys are brothers?" "We're adopted," Hunter told him."Oh, right, cool," Dustin said, a little embarrassed. "Well, I haven't seen you around before. Where's the hometrack?"

Blake started. "Uh, we come down from-" "You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter interrupted. "Easy bro," Blake told his brother. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. But listen, you were pretty fast out there before." Dustin scoffed. "Yeah right, man. I must be giving a couple seconds of laps to you guys."

"You get too much air on your jumps," Hunter told him. "It slows you down." His brother nodded. "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right." "Well, dark, brooding, and available," he said, trying to impress the volleyball player. Dani rolled her eyes. "Not to mention cocky. Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," the Crismon racer frowned. Blake laughed. "Smooth, bro." He turned to Dustin. "Listen, what are you doing tonight? Wanna follow us?" Dustin sighed. "Um, actually, can I take a raincheck? I gotta be somewhere."

"Yeah, no worries," Hunter said. "Next time." "Yeah, cool, next time," Dustin replied cheerfully as he left. "Nice meeting you guys," Dani told the two as she left Dustin and headed towards ninja ops.

-NS-

Cam waited patiently for the other two rangers, who were late. Dani arrived earlier than Dustin, as usual. "Hey, sorry I'm late," she said apologetically. "What's going on?" "This," her boyfriend replied as he pressed a button on the joystick, revealing her new ride. She smiled. "You're amazing," she told him as she morphed and hopped on the bike. He couldn't help but grin foolishly.

Dustin came about twenty minutes later into the woods. "Tori? Shane? Dani? C'mon you guys!" He sighed, for his friends were nowhere to be found. "Man, don't tell me I missed training again. Why do I do this to myself?"

Suddenly, Kelzaks surrounded him. He fought them off the best that he could, but eventually, he hit the ground with a thud. When he thought he was done for, the rangers appeared with new bikes, and their lasers hit the goons. Dustin watched them in awe, and looked to find Cam behind him.

"Hey Dustin," the sensei's son greeted him. "Hey, man!" Cam sighed. "You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. Of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses." Dustin ignored him in his own excitement. "Dude, these are the Tsunami Cycles?"

They ducked, since Tori was jumping over the two in her Cycle. He smiled even bigger. "I thought these were months off being ready!" "So did I," Cam said, also smiling.

"So, you got something for me?" the earth ninja asked. Cam's face turned confused. "No, should I?" Dustin's smile came off his face. "C'mon, quit joking around, man."

"No, seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam smirked. Dustin frowned. "So you're saying the motocross guy is the only one who DOESN'T get a Tsunami Cycle?" "Alright, alright," Cam relented as he again pulled out his joystick. A truck came towards them with the Wind Academy symbol.

"Meet your new Mobile Command center," he told him and brought his bike out from the truck. "Oh, dude," Dustin breathed as the yellow bike came towards him. "Well put, Dustin," Cam agreed.

"Anything I should know?" the ranger asked. "Yeah, just make sure that-" He stopped, for Dustin had ignored him, morphed, and wiped the Kelzaks out with his friends. "Why bother?" he mumbled.

After the Kelzaks were defeated, the rangers took a victory lap and demorphed. They high-fived each other, praising their new bikes. Cam frowned, since they still needed some tuning. Then Tori and Shane turned to Dani and Dustin.

"Where were you today?" Shane asked them. "At the track, waiting for him," Dani replied, pointing to the Earth ninja. "Yeah, well, I met these two guys today. They're like crazy fast and I'm hooking up with them later."

"Yeah, whatever," Shane said ignorantly. "Just remember what's important here."

-NS-

Dani walked up to Cam later that afternoon. "Hey, can I talk to you?" The boy in green nodded and followed the brunette outside. "What's up?" he asked. "The sky, but that's not the point," Dani replied. "Cam, when are we going to tell them?"

He sighed. "I don't know." The ranger frowned. "They're my friends, and friends usually don't keep secrets from each other." "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Friends aren't something I'm quite used to having yet, though." Dani nodded understandingly. She knew how it felt. "Soon though?" He smiled at his girlfriend. "Soon."

From a distance, they could hear the ops alarm, and they hurried inside. "What's going on, Cam?" Tori asked as three of the rangers joined him at the monitor. "Some kind of subterranean disturbance," Cam replied. "This is not good."

Suddenly, the ground shook from underneath them, and Dani fell over, her head hitting a post, hard. When the earthquake stopped seconds later, Shane went to help Dani, but she was unconscious. Tori checked her breathing. "She's breathing, I think she's just knocked out." Cam nodded, worried. Then he went back to the computer.

"The seismographs are picking up some serious activity!" He told the two, and he found a mole monster. "There's your reason why," Shane said. "That is one massive mole," Tori added.

Dustin ran into Ops. "Sorry guys, got hung up at the track," he said, not sounding like he fully meant it. He looked at the ninja on the floor. "What the hell?" "She's fine, just knocked out," Shane told him. "Anyway, glad you're here. Better late than never."

Dustin looked at the screen and fought the monster. "He's at the quarry," Cam said to the rangers. "On it," Shane replied before morphing.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

When the rangers got to the quarry, the mole, aka Teramole, was prancing around. "Hey molehead!" Tori yelled. "We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin added.

"Well, I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me. Catch me if you can!" Teramole smirked as he dove underground.

Tori and Shane couldn't do anything. The three Rangers stood in a circle, waiting for the mole to come back up. When it did, he came up between the three of them, knocking Shane, Tori and Dustin down. He went back underground before the rangers had a chance to attack him.

"Alright! Dig this dirt boy!" Dustin yelled. "Ninja Dirt Dive!" However, the dirt dive failed, and Dustin landed above ground with a thud.

"TERAMOLE IN THE HOUSE!" The monster shouted gleefully. "Watch and learn, rangers, I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out!" And with that, he went underground and left the three.

-NS-

After the fight, the three checked back into Ninja Ops to see how Dani was doing. Fortunately, she was conscious. "Hey, guys," she croaked. "What did I miss?"

"A big mole," Dustin said, sitting next to the girl. She gave him a weird look. "Dustin, I know you have skin issues, but seriously. Too much info." Shane, Tori, and Cam snickered in the background. Dustin just shook his head. "Whatever, just don't EVER do that again, okay? I would hate losing you." Dani smiled. "Don't worry, Brooks, you're stuck with me."

"And what are we? Chopped liver?" Tori teased. Dani rolled her eyes. "Get over here, or you will be." Tori went to her best friend's side and hugged her.

Shane came over and patted the girl on the back. "Don't do that, okay? You scared us there." "You actually think I planned on doing it?" the brunette asked. "Well you are you.." Shane teased. Dani elbowed the air ninja and glared at him. "Don't tease the injured."

Tori looked around. "Where's Dustin?" The two looked around, but the earth ninja was nowhere in sight.

-NS-

The three other rangers walked into Storm Chargers, Dani with an ice pack on her head. Dustin looked up at the group and smiled. "Hey guys! You finally get to meet! Shane, Tori, you already met Dani- Hunter and Blake." The four exchanged greetings.

"Hey, last time I saw you, you were in better shape," Hunter said to Dani. She shrugged. "That earthquake made things terrible, especially for a klutz." "No kidding," he replied. "Anyway, Dustin's told us a lot about you two."

"But not everything," Blake said, eying Tori. She blushed. "Likewise," Shane said, then turned to his friend. "Hey, Dustin, gotta minute?" He nodded, and the two went to speak privately.

"You were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops," Shane frowned. Dustin sighed. "Yeah, but these guys showed up, and we started checking out bikes, and I just got spaced." "Sensei's not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again." The brunette boy frowned. "Great," he said sarcastically, and dragged his friends out of the shop.

Dani left her ice pack at the shop. When she went to go get it, she overheard the brothers talking. "Man, those girls are fine!" Blake grinned. "Yeah," Hunter agreed, "Question is, what would girls like them want with a guy like that?" Blake shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they like doing charity work." The boys laughed. Dani frowned. She'd get a new ice pack.

-NS-

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Sensei counted as Dustin finished his push-ups. "Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality." "And you'll have really nice pecks," Tori smiled, sitting next to him.

Dani walked into Ops with Shane, filling him in on what she overheard. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He's like my brother." "Yeah," Shane agreed as the two walked over to a worn-out Dustin. "Hey, Dustin, can we talk to you for a sec?" Dustin sighed, rolled off the table he was on, and walked to where the red and white rangers were standing.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-" "Dustin, how well do you know Blake and Hunter?" Dani asked. "Yeah, I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends," Shane added.

"It's a motocross thing," Dustin explained, "You've got your skater buds you hang out with, and you have your volleyball friends. They're total posers, and I don't say a word."

As he was about to leave, Shane said, "Well at least we know what's important here." Dustin became furious and turned around. "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, your priorities have been totally messed."

"That's crazy man!" Dustin exploded. "Dani, help me out!" "Dustin, you didn't bother to take care of me when I fell," Dani pointed out. "You made sure I was okay and left. And suddenly, riding with the new pro bikers is more important than training and saving the WORLD!"

Dustin glared at the brunette. "That's bogus! Back me up here, Tori!" Tori, however, stayed silent."C'mon, man!" He yelled. "Okay look, I admit, I've been a bit of an air head lately-" "This is not chess club," Shane cut him off. "We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?"

"Sensei, a little help here?" Dustin said angrily. "You can only help yourself Dustin," Sensei said,"with your actions, not your words."

"I can't believe this! I'm going riding!" Dustin yelled, storming out of ops.

Cam chose that time to go in. He frowned. "Bad time?" he asked. Tori shook her head. "No, Dustin just needs to get himself together."

He walked over to Dani. "Where's your ice pack?" "Oh yeah, I left it at Storm Chargers.." the brunette said guiltily. Cam frowned. "You know you're going to have a major bruise or bump from that, right?" Dani nodded. "I just figured I'd get another one here." He gave her a stiff nod. "I just care about you too much, that's all." She nodded. "Goes both ways, you know."

They froze as they realized what they said. Shane and Tori looked at the not-so-secret-now couple, smiling. "Dani? Cam? Do you need to tell us something?"

-NS-

Dustin grinned as he crossed the finish line and rode to his new friends. "Cleared the little problem that time," he said. Hunter nodded. "Keep that up, and you may be ready for the 250s." "Yeah, remember this moment," Blake added.

"You know, it's been really cool hanging with you guys," Dustin smiled, taking his backpack off, because it was getting pretty heavy. "It's hard to find dudes who actually get what you're into, you know?" "Heard that," Hunter agreed.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What was that?" Blake asked once it finally stopped. "I dunno, weird huh?" Dustin replied nervously as his morpher beeped.

"Hey, freaky watch," Hunter said, noticing the morpher. "Does that have a compass?" "Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff, I'll show you sometime," Dustin told them, needing to get to his friends.

"Look, I gotta go," he started to run off, Hunter stopped him. "Hey, how come you always gotta bail?" he asked the brunette. "You wanna ride like a pro, you gotta practice like one, right?" his brother said. Dustin sighed. How the hell am I going to get out of this? He thought to himself.

Thankfully, Dani came to his rescue. "Dustin!" she called, keeping a second ice pack on her head. "Uncle J's gonna FLIP if you're late again." He turned back to the brothers. "Sorry guys, family commitment thing. You understand right?" Before they could reply, Dustin took off towards his "sister."

"Why aren't you at ops?" Dustin asked before they got going. "Had to make sure you'd come. I'm not allowed to fight, so you're the only help." Dustin nodded. "Look Dan, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk to you." "All's forgiven. Now whoop some ass for me."

-NS-

"Where is he?" Shane yelled as he and Tori circled around the construction site in their uniforms waiting for Teramole to come up.

"Found him!" Tori yelled as the mole came up and pulled her into the ground. "Let her go!" Shane yelled. He pulled out his laser shooter to try and hit the mole, but he was also grabbed from behind by the monster. "He's tough," Shane remarked. "Where's Dustin?" Tori asked.

"Can't believe I got stuck in traffic," the yellow ranger muttered as he ran to his friends' aid. When he arrived, he saw them being beat by Teramole. "Oh man," he breathed. He jumped down from the cliff he was standing on and attempted to hammer him, but the monster had disappeared into the ground.

"Can't hide forever!" he said as he used his Lion hammer to make the mole come out of hiding. Soon enough, the rangers had destroyed the monster and defeated his grown form.

-NS-

The three walked into ninja ops with smiles on their faces. Cam and Dani were waiting for them. "Hey, how's our ranger down?" Dustin asked. Dani rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. "But I gotta tell you something."

The couple told the three that they were dating, and they had been for months. When they took this in, they congratulated the two. "Take care of her, man," Dustin told Cam. "Yeah, you guys are lucky you have each other," Shane agreed. Cam smiled. "Don't worry, guys," he said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm not letting go of her easily."

"So, you guys feel like going down to the track?" Dustin asked. The rangers nodded, but Cam sighs. "I can't, I have work." "C'mon, man," Dustin begged. "Please?" The boy in green shook his head. "Sorry guys."

"Party pooper," Dani said, stuck out her tongue, and left ops with the others.

-NS-

Dustin rode through the track happily, glad to have his best friends back. Little did he know he showered them with dirt.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori retorted. "Yeah, sorry," Dustin laughed. "So, what, did I look faster?"

Shane smiled. "You were ripping bro!" He gave his friend a high-five, then looked around. "Hey, where's Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here." Dustin shrugged. "Yeah I dunno, I guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a goof like me, huh?" Dustin shrugged.

"Don't talk like that," Dani frowned. "You ARE a goof, but that's why we love ya. You're our bro, for better or for worse." "Yeah," Shane agreed, "And about what I said before- I didn't mean you weren't committed." "I know." Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, you're a great Ranger," Tori added. "A flake, but a great Ranger." Dustin smiled. "Thanks guys. Well let's go gear up! If we're gonna be riding those Tsunami Cycles we'd better be ready." The three agreed, and the four rangers went off together.

**By the way, Dustin isn't Dani's brother, but they were best friends when they were young. I'll probly write a oneshot about it soon.**

**R&R! Keep reviews clean!**


	5. Thunder Strangers Part I

_**A/N: Alright! New chapter is up! I'm getting better at this. School ends tomorrow, so I'll be able to update a little more. Shout out to xXHappyLemonXx, darkangel586, lizziestrong7135, kaia, and xXCheerAllNightXx for the great reviews. I'm glad this story is going so well. I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, so R&R! And as always, keep reviews clean!-Paige**_

**Disclaimer: You think I own Power Rangers? Think again. I do, however, own Dani.**

Ch. 5, Thunder Strangers Part I

"Unbelievable!" Shane exclaimed.

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin sighed.

"Wow, check out the lines on that baby. The way they move. Dude I can't believe it!" Shane said, slamming his head on the table.

As this was happening, Cam and Dani walked in. "You better not be doing anything illegal!" He yelled at the two. The boys tried to protest, but Dani said, "You're on Cam's computer, so it's basically the same thing." Cam took his computer. "The Tsunami Cycles?" he asked.

"Yeah man!" Dustin said giddily. "Check it out." "Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked them, annoyed. Dustin shrugged. "Well, it was already switched onto this channel."

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin," Dani told him. He stared at her. "Really?" Cam rolled his eyes."Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first!"

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked defensively. "We didn't hurt it." "Its just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telimmetry system. I just don't want anything to-"

Cam froze. His computer started to beep. "Please say this is a dream! I don't believe this!"

"Cam, why's your computer freaking out?" Dani asked.

"What's going on?" Shane chimed in, confused.

"You're sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin pointed out. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam exclaimed. He tried to fix it, typing madly, but then red Xs appeared on the screens in Ops. "The system's locked up! It's totally dead!"

"Cam, calm down," Dani said. "Didn't you have a backup?" "Of course I did, I must have." Cam said, thinking back. Then it hit him. "Dustin, you have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk."

Dustin finally remembered. "Oh yeah, yeah right. It's in my backpack." He reached for his backpack, but there was nothing.

"Uh.. Dustin?" Dani asked. "Missing something?"

-NS-

Kelly walked into her shop and frowned at the mess that was being made. "What is this?" Getting no response, she walked closer. "Hello? Dustin?" Dustin looked up. "Oh, hey." "You DO understand the concept of cleaning, don't you?" She asked the brunette. "Things go ONTO the shelves?"

Dustin sighed. "You know what? I've lost my backpack and I can't even think about anything else until I find it." "You'll find it," the redhead said assuredly. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Blake or Hunter?" Dustin shook his head. "They kinda blew me off last week and I haven't even seen them since." He rounded the store again, to make sure his backpack wasn't there.

"Have you got a cell number?" She asked. "Yeah, sure, why?" Dustin replied as he grabbed a pen and paper. "I got the money I needed for regionals next week," she said, smiling. "I gotta put a 250 team together, like yesterday." "Alright," Dustin nodded and walked away. Then he turned around. "Hey, what about me?"

Kelly frowned. "I've only got a budget for 250s Dustin, and those guys have got the experience on big bikes. You understand, right?" Dustin tried to hide his disappointment. "Yeah sure. I mean, If I were putting a team together I'd want them too. You know what? I've gotta go look." Dustin raced out of the shop, with a guilty Kelly watching him go.

-NS-

As Shane finished up practicing at the skatepark, his fellow rangers joined him. "Any luck?" he asked. Dustin shook his head. "No, man." "Well, think," Tori said. "Where else have you been. Dustin thought. Dani smirked. "Hint, where have you been spending all of your time?"

It hit him. "The track!" As he ran, their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane."

"We're getting a strange heat signature reading at the Quarry," Cam said through the communicator. "Kelzaks?" Shane asked."No, I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up just to be safe."

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane replied. The four looked around, making sure there was no one there.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA! WIND RANGER POWER!"

The four streaked to the quarry, but they found no monster, no Kelzaks, nothing. "What's going on?" Shane asked. "Not a whole lot," Tori replied. "Nothing here," Dustin added. "Keep your eyes open, guys," Dani warned. "Cam's usually dead on."

Sure enough, a blast of lightning came down and knocked the rangers down. "Note to self? Never EVER doubt Cam," Shane said. "Told ya so," Dani smirked.

Suddenly, two figures stood in front of them. But not any figures. Rangers. One Crimson, one Navy.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori yelled.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?" Dani screamed.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shane raised his voice.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," Crismon said. "Old rangers out, new rangers in!" Navy added.

Dustin frowned. "What? You expect us to fight you?" In response, the new rangers took their staffs and ran through the Wind Rangers.

"That was painful," Dani moaned.

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!" Shane mumbled

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori said.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Red asked, running through the air. "We don't do nice," Navy replied, kicking him against a rock. "Shane!" Dani screamed as she went to help him up. She glared at the ranger. "I really don't like you."

"Don't worry," Navy smirked. "It's a mutual hate." She tried to kick him hard, but he sent her to the ground. The others weren't having luck with Crismon either. When Shane and Dani tried to help, Navy enlarged his staff and slashed all of them.

"They have sticks!" Shane announced.

"Really big sticks," Tori added.

"Evil sticks that hurt like hell," Dani agreed.

"Anybody have a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"This. Ninja vanish!" Dani disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Crismon asked. The new rangers circled around, looking for the White Ranger. But Dani attacked from behind invisibly, sending both to the ground. "You'll pay, White ranger!" Crismon yelled. "Ready?" "Yeah," Navy replied. And with that, they streaked away.

"Where'd they go?" Shane yelled. "Really far away, if we're lucky." Dustin replied. "I doubt it," Dani said.

"Hey Dani, how'd you do that?" Tori finally asked. "Combination of both of my powers," she explained. "Cool, huh?" "Yeah it is!" Dustin exclaimed. "C'mon, lets get back to Ops," Shane said, streaking away with the others.

-NS-

At Ops, the rangers told Sensei about the new rangers all at once. He sighed and whistled. "One at a time."

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked. "They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei replied. "This is all I know for certain." "I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," Dustin said.

"If they're Power Rangers, shouldn't they be using their powers for good?" Dani asked. "Maybe he turned them against us," Tori suggested. "You know, to fight fire with fire." "Their fire comes from within," Sensei replied sadly. "Even Lothor could not be driving them to be attacking with such passion."

"I don't care what their problem is!" Dustin yelled. "All I know is they almost smoked us."

"Yeah, but they didn't." Shane frowned. "And I wanna know why." "Do you think maybe they didn't really want us?" Dani asked. "You know, Lothor told them to kill us for something in return?" "Anything could be possible, Danielle," Sensei said. "We will have to wait and see."

The monitor beeped. "The Quarry again?" Cam exclaimed in disbelief. "What is it, like a MonsterCon over there?" The others surrounded the geek boy as they watched a black monster on the screen. "Zurgane," Shane noted. "Still ugly as ever. "Ugh," Dani said in disgust, "he's the one I hate the most."

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil, alien sidekick?" Tori asked. "He's Zurgane," Dani told her. "He has anger issues. "Don't all of them do?" Cam asked his girlfriend.

She stared at the boy. "Touche."

"It could be a trap," Sensei said. "Use caution when engaging him." Shane nodded. "We always do." "Yeah, right," Cam smirked.

"Danielle, I would like you to stay here with us," Sensei told the white ranger. "This could be a trap to lure you in for power." The brunette frowned. "But-"

"We'll call you if anything goes wrong," Shane assured the girl. "Alright," she relented before the other rangers went to morph.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

The three primary color rangers headed to confront Zurgane. "Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked. "Where's your white ranger?" Zurgane replied. "Why do you care?" Shane snapped.

Zurgane shook his head. "No matter. You want something done right, you do it yourself." He pulled two evil-looking swords out of what was supposed to be his shoulders.

When the rangers pulled out their swords and tried to attack, Zurgane just deflected them and slashed them. "I'm sick of Power Rangers! Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear! This will teach them to respect me!" As soon as he was about to deliver his final blow, he disappeared.

"Catch you later big guy!" Shane yelled.

"That was weird!" Dustin said.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked in agreement.

"Stay alert," Dani said through the communicator.

As soon as she said that, they were blasted from behind by their two least favorite rangers. "Recognize these?" Crismon asked as they summoned something. Somethings, actually. Bikes. Tsunami cycles, Navy and Crismon.

From Ops, Cam's eyes widened. "Those are my Tsunami Cycles!" Dani growled. "They won't get away with this," she said. She turned to Sensei. "May I?" She asked. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Be careful."

"Dani!" Cam called. "I put some upgrades on your cycle, according to your powers." She smiled before morphing. "Thanks, Cam, love you."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA! HURRICANE POWER!"

Back at the Quarry, the rangers' butts were getting whooped. The Thunder rangers had a pattern; Circle, slash. Circle, slash. Finally, they stopped as the Winds fell to the ground. "Where's your White Ranger?" Navy laughed. "Was she too scared?" Suddenly, he got a tap on the shoulder. But there was no one. Or so it seemed.

"I'm right here, dumbass," Dani snapped as she blasted lasers at the Thunders, causing them to fall. "Who's scared now?"

She got off her bike and ran to her friends' side. "You guys okay?" "We are now," Shane said gratefully. "We didn't call, though." She smiled. "Didn't need to." "I can't believe those guys stole the disc," Dustin groaned. "How the hell did they get it?"

Dani realized something. When she got Dustin the other day, he threw his backpack on the ground. His two friends picked it up. The disc was in his backpack. She kept her mouth shut.

"I knew you would be a pain," Crimson growled at the white ranger. "Nevermind. Time to finish what we started."

"Crimson Thunder Power."

"Navy Thunder Power."

"Sky of wonder."

"Power of Thunder."

Lightning struck. Thunder roared. Tori whined, "That does not look good!"

"Crimson Insectazord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

There they were. Two zords, shaped like bugs, burst out of the dirt. One navy. One crimson.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tori frowned.

"They have zords?" Dustin exclaimed.

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane yelled.

"No kidding," Dani muttered.

"Later days," the Thunders smirked as they hopped into their zords.

"They wanna play rough?" Shane growled. "We're all about rough. Cam, hit it!" Soon enough, their zords came into play and they were ready for action. Shane tried his zord's flame attack on Crimson, but the Thunder easily got out and shot the Hawk Zord. Dani's Swan Zord tried a hurricane against him, but hers was avoided and she got blasted as well.

"Shane! Dani! NO!" Tori screamed.

When Dustin got hit by Navy's zord, he Tornado blasted him with the Lion Zord, sending the Beetle zord spinning. He was about to squash the bug, but it disappeared underneath his zord's foot. He reappeared behind the Dolphin Zord, snatched it, and tossed it next to the other three Wind Zords.

"Let's bust out the Megazord on these punks!" Shane said. "I'm with you on that," Dani agreed.

"FORM THE MEGAZORD NOW!"

As soon as the Storm Megazord was formed, the Crimson smirked. "Finally. Little something from the has-beens." "Let's turn them into never-weres," Navy said. "Thunder Megazord!" The two zords combined to make a new Megazord.

"Oh crap," Dani frowned.

"That's impossible!" Shane exclaimed.

"These guys are working my last good nerve," Tori stated.

"Copy that, Sister T," Dustin agreed.

The Thunder Megazord pushed and punched the Storm Megazord around. Even with the Serpent sword, Dani knew this was a losing battle. Cam even tried to send the rangers a Power Sphere, but the Thunders somehow snatched it. Dani flew out of the battle as the megazord went down.

"NO!" She screamed. She ejected from her Swan, powered down, and headed towards the crash site. She was met by Kelly, and conveniently, Blake, and Hunter.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We're under attack!" "There's a huge mess!" Dani exclaimed. "There was a huge crash, and there were people inside!" "We think they need help," Hunter told the redhead. "C'mon!"

He ushered Dani forward, but she shook him off. "Don't touch me," she snapped before they went into the mess.


	6. Thunder Strangers Part II

_**A/N: HIIIIIII! Sorry I haven't updated. My internet is messed up so I've been having to sneak on my dad's computer to write. But now it's back up, and I am finally posting a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. Shout out to kaia for an idea and to bluewindranger for the advice. It helped me alot this chapter. Anyway, I'll try to update more, now softball's over (Regional Runner ups) and school's done for the summer. Here's Chapter 6! The song Dani sings is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton (though I like Dave Barnes's version better). Also, thanks to all the follows and favorites! :D Enjoy, R&R, and hakuna matata! :) -Paige**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own Dani alone, not Power Rangers.**

Ch. 6: Thunder Strangers Part II

"Any sign of the rangers, Cam?" Sensei asked. The boy shook his head and sighed. "So far, nothing but scorched earth and few fragments of Zord wreckage. He was concerned about the Wind Rangers, but mostly about his girlfriend. He didn't see if Dani got out of the wreckage or not, and the fact that she hadn't contacted him worried him.

When Cam summoned the Zords, he found something interesting. The Swan Zord had less damage. He instantly tried to contact the White Ranger.

-NS-

"There!" Blake yelled, as he, Hunter, Dani, and Kelly ran towards the three figures in front of them. The figures turned out to be Dustin, Tori, and Shane. Dani broke into a sprint. "You guys scared the hell out of me!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

Dustin opened his stiff arms for a hug, which she accepted. "Dan, we're okay," he reassured his friend, hugging her tight. The other two joined in, knowing that she would need it. Dani was a year younger than the other two, and she got overwhelmed really easily. The three of them going down in that crash scared her to death, since they were the only friends she knew.

When the four broke apart, Blake, Hunter, and Kelly walked up. "We were riding and we saw smoke," Blake said. "You okay?" He asked, mainly regarding Tori. "Yeah, thanks," she replied gratefully.

"What happened?" Hunter asked. "I was listening in the car on my way here," Kelly explained. "They think it was some sort of alien attack!"

Blake turned to Shane. "What, does that sort of thing happen alot around here?" Shane glared at the motocrosser, knowing something wasn't right about him or his brother. "You never wondered why housing is so cheap?" he answered.

Dani's morpher beeped. She left quietly to answer her communicator. "Cam?" She asked, still crying. There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Dani. Thank God. Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I got out before the Zords went down."

"Are the others with you?" Cam asked. "Yeah, we're all alive," She said, her tears finally stopping. "We'll be at Ops in a few."

"We need to call someone!" Kelly insisted when Dani came back. "The police! The FBI! The CIA!" The rangers shook their heads. "No, Kelly," Tori said sweetly. "We're fine, thanks." The four rangers left in silence.

When they were walking along, Dani asked, "You sure you guys are okay?" Dustin frowned. "That was way harsh, man!" He looked down at his morpher. "You know what? I think my morpher's toast." "Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori added.

"As much as I love him," Dani said, "I have to admit; he always freaks out."

-NS-

When the rangers got to Ops, Cam looked desperately for his girlfriend. When he found her, he ran to her and squeezed her. "I'm alright," she assured him. "Those three took more damage than I did."

The three in the battle gave Cam the morphers. He frowned. "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advances to a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the Zords."

Dani shook her head. "Cam, it wasn't their fault. Besides, now isn't the time. Shouldn't you be glad they're alive?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. Good thing you guys are okay. And thankfully, the auto-retriever allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruct functions." He smiled and walked back to the monitor, the four following him. He turned around before sitting down. "Dani, I'd like to see your morpher too." She nodded and took it off.

Dustin frowned in confusion. "Dude, I've got NO idea what you just said to us."

Dani rolled her eyes. "They're fixing themselves, dimwit." He stared at the girl. "Since when did you speak geek?" "Since I started dating him," Dani replied, pointing to Cam.

Cam smirked. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Dani laughed. "You know what I mean, Cam. I don't ever regret dating you." He smiled. "Good." He kissed the brunette gently.

Shane made a face. "You guys, really?" "I think they're cute," Tori said.

"Anyway," Shane said in disgust, "Why didn't they finish us off, Sensei?" "I mean, those zords they had were sicko, bro!" Dustin paused and gave a slight bow. "I mean, Sensei."

"Thunder zords," Sensei told the rangers, "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

Tori frowned. "And these Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense." "Yeah," Shane agreed, "No more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up."

"I suspect that, as with all evil alliances, there is descension in their ranks," Sensei said thoughtfully. "Descension that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

"What also doesn't make sense," Dani added, "is that Blake and Hunter were conveniently out riding when the Megazord fell." "They were probably just out riding, like they said," Tori said.

"Tori, I know you like Blake," Dani said gently, "but you gotta admit: something isn't right about those guys."

"I-"

"I just hope these are under warranty," Dustin said, trying to prevent an argument. He hated chick fights.

Tori sighed. "I just feel totally helpless. There's gotta be something we can do." "For now, you must return to your daily lives," Sensei ordered the four. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordrinary, it will only give him more power." "And be careful," Cam said. "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them." They all nodded and left, except for Dani.

"I need to tell you something," she said as she sat down on the table. "I think I know who the Thunders are." Cam turned to her. As did Sensei. "I am listening," he said to the girl.

"Well, you know Dustin's riding buddies that he always talks about?" Dani asked the two.

"You think it's them?" Cam asked suspiciously.

Dani nodded. "They had Dustin's backpack when I met him at the track when we were fighting the mole monster. Plus, they're always wearing the same colors. Crimson and Navy."

Cam looked at her. "That does sound suspicious," he agreed, "but there could be other explanations. Besides, did the Thunder Rangers sound like to teenage boys?"

"No," she admitted. "But they could be using voice modifiers! Something isn't right about them, I know it!"

"I believe you, Danielle," Sensei said calmly. "But we cannot assume anything. This is Lothor, after all."

Dani nodded. "Yes, Sensei. Thank you both for listening." She bowed respectfully and left Ninja Ops.

-NS-

Tori walked down the boardwalk, surfboard in hand. Blake and Hunter walked by her. "Hey," Blake said casually. Seeing she didn't respond, he frowned. "What? No hello?" Tori turned to him. "Sorry," Tori smiled apologetically. "My mind's somewhere else." "Yeah, rough day."

"Yeah," Tori's cheeks started to turn pink. "Thanks again for helping me out there." Blake's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah, hey, don't mention it. Anytime." "I'll keep that in mind," Tori said, still smiling.

Tori looked down. "I'll catch you later," she said before taking off. Blake nodded. "Sure thing." When Tori walked away, his brother smirked. "Wow. Smooth. You'll have to show me your moves sometime."

-NS-

Dustin worked on his bike, trying to ease his mind. "Dude, you changed the oil like four times already." Shane told him, concerned. He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know man. I just can't stop thinking of why those Thunder Punks just didn't destroy us when they had the chance you know?""Yeah," Shane nodded. Then he looked to the front of the store."Yo, check it out."

Hunter and Blake were there, talking to Kelly. "Hey Kel," Blake greeted her.

The redhead smiled. "Hey! Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go. And make sure your parents sign the-" "We don't live with our parents." Hunter cut in. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Kelly said, kind of offended

.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Blake smiled. "We'll get those forms back to you tomorrow okay?" "Great, I'll see you out there then." Kelly said, back to her cheerful mood. "Cool." Hunter smiled, and they both left.

"Hey, I wanna see if they wanna hit the track later." Dustin said.

"No, I don't know man," Shane said said in a hushed tone; "Something about those guys. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Come on, man!" Dustin said, putting his oily hand on Shane's shirt. Shane glared at him, scaring the earth ninja a bit. "Sorry dude I'll... yeah I gotta go." "Yeah," Shane sighed, now oil on his favorite shirt.

"Hey!" Dustin yelled, following Hunter and Blake out of the shop. "Yo, guys, wait up!" When he walked behind the Storm Chargers van, the two were gone.

-NS-

Dani sat on the beach and started playing her guitar. Whenever she stressed, music would be there for her. She played one of her favorite songs:

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

When she finished, she turned around to see Kelly, smiling. "Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful voice?" Dani smiled. "Only you, my boyfriend, and my family, Kel, but thanks."

"So what's wrong?" the redhead asked, sitting next to the brunette. Dani sighed. "There's just a lot going on with the new job I got. On top of that, I've been thinking about my dad."

Kelly put a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Hey, you know what? I'm pretty sure if your dad saw you today, he'd be proud. And I bet he's looking for you right now." Dani looked up hopefully. "You think so?" Kelly smiled. "I know so."

-NS-

Tori went out to surf as she usually did. What was unusual was that when she when she stepped in, all the water had vanished. She frowned. "What? The water.. What happened?"

Her answer hopped in front of her in the form of a monster. "Oooh! A ranger!" He smiled evilly. "How convenient! Time to make a splash!" Tori tried to morph, but she later realized that her morpher wasn't there. "Better hop to it!" the frog monster laughed, shooting lasers at Tori.. "Guess it's not Morphin' time after all is it? Low tide for you, Malibu Beach Barbie."

"Come closer Ranger!" The monster taunted. "You're not afraid of a few warts, are you?"

Suddenly, Blake drove his bike into the monster. "Run! I'll distract him!" "No! Don't!" Tori cried, but it was too late. When the monster tried again to hit Tori, Blake dove in front of her, taking the hit. "No!" Tori screamed.

"So much water, so little time!" the frog said in a sing-song voice. "I'll catch you later, bye bye!"

-NS-

Tori ran into ops desperately. There she found Cam, working on a morpher. "Cam!" She yelled. "I need your help outside!" Cam sighed. "Can't it wait? I've almost got the morphers back online." "It's an emergency! My friend, he's hurt," Tori explained.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "And you brought him here? You ever hear of a hospital?"

"I know, I know, but he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him!" She begged. "It was one of Lothor's space freaks. We have to help him!" Cam relented. "Alright." He put down what he was doing, and went outside. When they arrived, he took a very close look at the polytrons and took them off the biker.

"What are those things?" she asked him. "They're some kind of cybernetic leech," Cam told her. "Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it shuts down." "Well, did we get them off in time?" Tori asked. He nodded. "I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake," she corrected."I don't care what his name is," Cam snapped, remembering what Dani said to him earlier. "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here. And I definitely know Dani would."

Tori smiled sweetly. "Well, then maybe they shouldn't find out?" Cam rolled his eyes and gave in."The red, yellow, white, and blue morphers are on the console inside. Go get them. I'll stay here."She gave the boy a slight squeeze. "Thanks Cam." She walked through the portal and headed to Ops.

Little did Tori know that Blake watched her go in.

-NS-

Dustin took a look at his bike while explaining what happened with Blake and Hunter. "And when you got to the alley Blake and Hunter were gone?" Shane asked, bewildered. "Yeah man," Dustin nodded.

"What's up with that?" Shane wondered. "You know what?" Dustin thought standing up. "Maybe they're really master illusionists. You know, like that one guy on T.V who makes the tanks disappear. That would be cool, huh?" Shane just shook his head at his friend.

Hunter ran up to the two."Hey, have you guys seen Blake?" he asked. Shane mocked a shocked face. "Gee. Second time today he's just disappeared?"

Dustin shook his head. "No, man. Have you seen Dani? She was supposed to meet us here." Hunter shook his head also.

Tori pulled up in front of the track with Blake. "Listen," Blake said, "Thanks for what you did back there. I don't know what happened, guess I just blacked out." Blake smiled. "Yeah, you took a nasty fall," Tori told him. "You're actually pretty lucky." Blake sighed. "I feel like a chump. I mean, I tried to save you and you end up saving me instead." Tori smiled. "Forget it. It's no big deal."

Hunter ran up to Tori's van. "Hey, what happened?" he asked his brother. "You alright?" "Long story," Blake shrugged, opening the door. "Tell you later."The two left Tori alone, smiling to herself.

-NS-

After Dustin finished riding, Tori walked over to her friends. "I've got your morphers, guys," she told them, "and I think we're gonna need them. Where's Dani?" Shane shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but no response." "Cam's gonna go crazy looking for her if he knows," Dustin said. "And if she's not back soon, I might."

The biker brothers walked up behind the rangers. "Hey," Hunter said. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro." Tori gave her usual sweet smile. "Anytime." We owe you one," he continued, "and we always make good on our promises." Tori nodded, still smiling. "Okay, good to know, thanks."

"We gotta get home." Blake said; "Parents. You know how it is." Shane and Dustin looked at each other. "Yeah, okay," Tori said. "Catch you later."

When they left, Tori reached from her bag and grabbed the morphers. "Here. When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

Dustin frowned. "Dude, they told Kelly they didn't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked Shane. "I mean ,that's what we heard." Shane nodded. "Yeah, that's right," Shane nodded.

Dani ran over to where the others were with her guitar. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I needed to chill." "Hey, no problem," Shane said while Tori handed her the white morpher. "You play guitar?" he asked. "There are many things you do not know about me, Shane Clarke," Dani replied.

The morphers beeped. "I've located that frog again," Cam said through the communicator. "It's at the Riverbank. Hurry!" Dustin frowned. "Dude, if Cam wants a frog, let's just stop by the pet store. I mean, they've got like a tank, like, full of them." Tori laughed. "I'll explain on the way. Ready?" The rangers nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA! WIND RANGER POWER!"

The rangers arrived at the Riverbank to find the monster Tori fought earlier. What they didn't expect is that he took the four rangers and dropped them into the water. He smirked. "I knew they'd make a splash!"

The rangers flipped out of the water.

"Put it on rewind!"

"I'm flipping out!"

"Lucky this is wash and wear!"

"That was so cool. Do it again?"

The three rangers stared at Dani. "Fine, nevermind!" The four used the ninja beams on the frog only to find he disappeared. Then the monster hopped out from behind, knocking all of the rangers down.

Suddenly, the Thunder Rangers appeared and attacked the frog, destroying him. "We're even, Wind Rangers," Crismon said, and they took off.

It all fit. Tori took care of Blake. Blake and Hunter destroyed their ally. "We always make good on our promises," Hunter had said. Dani still kept her mouth shut. Now they were even.

The monster grew. "Hey Cam," Shane said, "guess what we need?" "Don't tell me," Cam grumbled. "Please and thank you!" Dani said sweetly. The zords arrived, and the rangers received a new weapon and took the fat frog down.

-NS-

"Blake and Hunter live on their own?" Tori frowned as the four headed into Ops. "Yeah, that's what they told Kelly," Dustin remembered. "No parents." "Blake and Hunter lied to me?" She said, still frowning. "Why?"

The Thunder Rangers came out from the corner, taking Dani's boyfriend with them. "Let me take a wild guess," Dani growled. "Blake, Hunter, let Cam go!" They powered down, revealing their identities. Everyone was shocked but Cam and Dani.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked. "How did you get in here?" "Ask her." Hunter said, referring to Tori.

"Blake?" she asked slowly."I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake said, truly sorry for hurting the girl he liked. "I didn't mean to use you."

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you down," she said, choking up. "Trust me Tor, not before I do," Dani glared at Blake. "You hurt my best friend. I swear, I will hurt you. And if you even THINK about hurting Cam-"

"Leave him," Hunter said, throwing Cam to the rangers. "We've got what we want. Goodbye, Rangers. And good luck in your future battles." In a puff of smoke, the two were gone.

Cam rushed towards Sensei's guinea pig house with Dani by his side. "This isn't good," Dani said, about to burst. Cam tore his glasses off in anger.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked, recovered. The other two nodded. "What did they want here?" Shane asked.

"My father," Cam replied, choking up himself. "They took my father."


	7. Thunder Strangers Part III

_**A/N: Guess who got this chapter done really early? Me c: Okay, first of all, I changed my username because I use Paigerz54 a lot. But don't worry, it's still me c: Second, the year of this has changed from 2013 to 2010. My reason is that I plan on continuing this series, and it'd be weird to write in the future, since we're in 2013. If that makes sense. Anyway, thank you SilverDragonMaster for the follow and favorite, antaurilover685 for the favorite, ScarletMoonRanger for the feedback, and kaia for the review! You guys are awesome c: I decided to put a scene between Tori, Dani, Hunter, and Blake when they're saying goodbye. I hope you guys like it! I might introduce Dani's sister sooner or later (: Anyway, Favorite, Follow, Read, Review, all that jazz c: Thanks again so much for reading! -Paige**_

**Disclaimer: Dani is mine. Sadly, I own nothing else.**

Ch. 7, Thunder Strangers Part III

After Sensei was taken, the rangers did everything they could to help find Cam's father. Well, the girls and Cam did, anyway. Shane was thinking about the Thunders, while Dustin moped about how he didn't see it sooner."See, I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane said.

"Correction!" Dani piped in. "WE knew there was something wrong with them. Though I still don't get why'd they work for Lothor." Dustin sighed. "You guys don't have to say 'I told you so', okay? I mean, I feel bad enough already."

"That's them." Cam exclaimed in a more hopeful tone; "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. That will protect him and allow us to track his location within the 25 mile radius." "But he can't transform or use his Ninja Powers, can he?" Shane asked. "No," Cam frowned, "and he's about to go out of range."

Dustin was confused. "Why are they taking him out there to the middle of a forest?"

"Found it!" Tori yelled in triumph. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

Cam's eyes widened, thinking about how he never considered it. "Of course!"

"Oh, thats where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are, right?" Dustin inquired.

"So you do study your ninja history." Cam retorted.

"Sometimes." Dustin replied.

"Barely," Dani smirked, earning a glare from the earth ninja.

"But," Cam warned, "you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is." "Which houses the Gem of souls." Tori said, continuing Cam's thought. "It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei." "Thats gotta be what the Thunders are after." Cam said

"Then that's where we're going," Shane told the four. Together, they left and went on the search for Sensei.

-NS-

The Thunder Rangers walked through the woods with Sensei. Blake shuddered. "I don't know about you bro," he said, "but I'm not really digging this place." "Don't be such a baby." Hunter smirked and continued on.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers," Sensei told them. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." "Quiet!" Hunter snapped. "We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei inquired. "You killed our parents!" Hunter yelled. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you." The conversation stopped and the journey went on.

-NS-

Dani rode in the front of the mobile command center with Cam, who was stressed. "Tracking systems online," he said, his voice sad. Dani looked at him. "Cam, you know this isn't your fault, right?" She asked the boy. He sighed. "Dan, I could've stopped them."

She shook her head. "Cam, you're a great fighter. But the Thunders are too. And they have ranger powers. If it was me back there, I wouldn't have done any better. I bet your dad's proud of you." She took his free hand. "I know I am."

A smile crept on Cam's lips. That girl knew how to make him smile no matter what. He squeezed her hand. "Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Uh, sorry to ruin the moment," Dustin said uncomfortably, "but how long til we get there?" Cam rolled his eyes. "I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops."

"Not why I'm asking," Dustin said anxiously. "I'm just freaking here!" "When aren't you?" Dani joked, getting another glare from Dustin. She laughed and got on the white cycle.

Meanwhile, Tori sat on her Tsunami Cycle, thinking about what she had done. She couldn't believe that the guy she liked had been the one trying to kill her. She thought he was a good guy. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Shane spoke from behind her. "Hey, Tori. It wasn't your fault." She frowned. "Then whose was it?"

"You were just doing what you thought was right," he soothed. "It could've happened to any one of us." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and got on his Tsunami cycle.

Cam got up from his spot. "This is as far as I go," he told the four, taking off his glasses. "The rest is up to you. Please find my father." The rangers nodded and rode their bikes into the wilderness. Cam smiled. Maybe these goofs could do this after all.

-NS-

The brothers walked along with Sensei. Blake, however, was getting agitated. "How much further?" He asked. "Almost there," Hunter replied. "Good."

Suddenly, weird sounds came from everywhere. "Did you hear that?" Blake asked. "Yeah," Hunter said. As they continued, the Lost Ninjas appeared in front of them. "Okay, bro," Hunter said and put down Sensei.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!"

Hunter picked up Sensei, and the two rangers fought the Lost Ninjas, but they kept coming back. Sensei frowned."Put me down, I said!"

When the ninjas had captured the Thunders, blasters knocked them down. Blake and Hunter looked up, finding the Winds on the Tsunami cycles. When they had stopped, Dustin frowned. "Whoa. Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested. "Or a shade!" Dani added/

"Good plan," Tori said before ninjas knocked her down.

The rangers fought the ninjas, who didn't stop fighting.

"Stay close," Hunter told his brother. "This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed.

"I'll take that!" Dustin smiled, snatching Sensei from Hunter. "You okay?" he asked the rodent.

Before he could answer, he was again out of the Winds' hands. "Not for long!" Blake grinned, taking Sensei back. He threw Sensei over to his brother, who kept it.

After fighting the Ninjas, the rangers were tired. "These guys are fearless." Shane said

"They're dead," Tori retorted. "It's not like they have a lot to lose."

"So that would leave the glass half empty right?" Dustin asked.

Dani stopped. "You guys keep fighting," she whispered. "I'll look for the gem." The three nodded, and she went on her way on her Tsunami Cycle.

"How about a truce?" Shane suggested. "Let's do this together!""Fine by me." Hunter nodded; "But only for now."

With the teamwork of the Thunder and Wind Rangers, the Lost Ninja Spirits were gone in no time.

"That was great teamwork!" Sensei praised.

"You rock, bro!" Dustin told Blake, smiling. "Don't call me bro!" Blake snapped, twisting Dustin's arm. "Blake!" Tori frowned, but Blake shoved her.

"Good one." Shane said. "Yeah right!" Hunter yelled, elbowing him in the gut; "Let's go."

"We're outta here," Blake smirked, streaking off. The Winds were right on their tails.

After catching up, the five fought. "Where's White?" Hunter asked, smirking. "More importantly," Dustin said, "Why are you doing this?" "Simple. Revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked. Before the Thunders could answer, the ground shook, and a megazord grew. "Is that-?"

"Zurgane!" Tori frowned. "Hey, who gave him keys to a zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

"That'll keep them busy," Hunter said, and the two left.

Cam sighed. "Guys, they're getting away!"

"Not again!" Dustin whined. "You guys go after them," Tori told the two. "I'll keep Zurgane busy." "Right," The boys nodded and ran after the Thunder Rangers.

"Partying without me, Tor?" The white ranger said, coming up behind Blue. "Now that's just rude." Tori smiled. "Feel free to join. Cam, how 'bout those Zords?"

"On their way."

Dani and Tori hopped into their Zords, using power disks to control the megazord by themselves.

-NS-

Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin were fighting a losing battle over Sensei. One minute, Dustin would have him, the next Blake, the next Hunter. When the sphere was out of all of their hands, the rangers started fighting each other for themselves. Again, they were losing.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents," Blake said. "Yeah," Hunter agreed, picking up the energy sphere, "and now it's payback time." The two walked away.

"Dude, they can't be right!" Dustin frowned.

"It's a lie!" Shane exclaimed.

Remembering what Cam had said, Shane used his air assault to steal Sensei back. "Got him!" Shane beamed, and the two Wind Rangers took off.

-NS-

Dani and Tori were having a rough time fighting Zurgane's Megazord. He denied almost all of their attacks, while hitting the Storm Megazord with all of his. Now the Storm Megazord was on the ground, falling apart.

"C'mon, Tor, we got this!" Dani said, wanting to beat this poser into bits.

"You're right," Tori nodded. "Zurgane, you're through ruining our day!"

Combining Power Spheres 5 and 6, Zurgane's robot exploded. "I'll be back," he growled, ejecting.

The two rangers congratulated each other and went to find the boys.

-NS-

"I think we lost 'em," Shane said, out of breath. "Thank goodness," Sensei told the two. Shane grinned. "You're alright now, Sensei."

"Hey, guys!" Tori said, waving to the other two. "You missed an awesome Zurgane bash!" Dani yelled.

Tori looked at the object in Shane's hands. "You got him! Excellent!" The four rangers high-fived. "You okay, Sensei?" Dani asked.

"My stomach is a little queezy," Sensei admitted, "but yes, Danielle, I am fine."

Thunder rumbled, and one Navy Ranger appeared. "Mind if I cut in?" He growled and started attacking the Wind Rangers. "Not again!" Sensei cried as he rolled away.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" Hunter yelled, aiming for all five of the rangers. "C'mon Blake," Hunter muttered. "Get out of the way." "I can't," Blake replied. "Just take your shot!"

"Not if I can help it!" Dani said, kicking the weapon out of his hands. Using her Swan Staff, Dani attacked Hunter with force. "I can't believe I liked you," Hunter snapped, earning a kick in the stomach.

When he was down, Dani took the Thunderstorm Cannon, trying to hit Blake. "Guys, move!" "We can't!" Tori cried. "Do it!" Dustin yelled.

"Here goes nothing. Fire!" The blast hit all four of the rangers, and Sensei rolled to her.

"Thanks," Hunter smirked, knocking Dani down, taking the weapon and Sensei. "Blake!" "I'm okay," he reassured his brother, limping over.

"We got what we came for," Hunter said. "Let's bail." Blake laughed maniacally. "Later," he said, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Shane growled. "Man, I can't stand those guys!"

-NS-

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei warned.

Blake and Hunter stopped. "The Cavern," Blake said, waiting for this moment.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," Sensei continued. "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter snapped. "The Gem of Souls will take care of you."

-NS-

"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents," Shane told Tori, Dani, and Cam, back in the command center. "What?!" Dani exclaimed. "Why would they think that?" "I don't know," Shane shrugged. "But there's no way he could do something like that!"

"Of course he couldn't," Cam agreed, getting irritated. "My father has only ever fought in self defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue.""We know that." Tori assured him. "We don't believe those lies any more than you do."

Cam sighed. "I don't know what to do." Shane put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I do." "Just be careful," Cam instructed.

"I'll stay here with Cam," Dani told the three. "Good luck, you guys." They nodded before streaking off to the Cavern of Spirits.

-NS-

The Wind Rangers, minus Dani, walked into the Cavern of Spirits only to find Hunter about to destroy Sensei.

"NO!" Shane cried. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything." Hunter said, glaring at the three. "Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake said again."Lothor saw the whole thing."

Tori scoffed. "And you believed him?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"Well dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin explained as if it was obvious

"We're done talking!" Hunter said, about to pierce through the sphere with the Gem of Souls.

"Put it down Hunter," a ninja spirit ordered.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked, tears forming in his eyes. "How did you-?" "This is the Mountain of lost Ninjas," His dad replied. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake accused. "No Blake," their mom answered. "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well, then who is?" Hunter demanded. "The one they call Lothor." Mr. Bradley told them.

"Now theres a shock," Tori said sarcastically.

"They're fading!" Hunter frowned. "No, wait! Come back!" Blake yelled.

"We'll always be looking after you." Mrs. Bradley assured them. "Make us proud." their father added, disappearing with his wife.

"Come back," Hunter cried silently..

"What a sight," Lothor smirked behind them. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter snapped. "You lied to us!" "Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor retorted. "Now give me the hamster. We've got business to attend to."

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin pointed out. "And we're not giving him to you." Shane scowled.

"Then I'll take him." Lothor said with an evil grin.

"Hello?" Tori said. "Lot's of us, and one of you."

"Oh, please," Lothor grumbled and fired a laser at the five. On instinct, Hunter rolled in front of his brother and reflected the laser with the Gem of Souls. Lothor cried out and vanished.

"What happened?" Tori asked when they saw Lothor was gone. "Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Whoa," Hunter said in wonder.

"Man, how'd you do that?" Shane asked.

"The gem of souls, it's broken,"Hunter replied. "I used it to protect us, but it shattered." "That's bad right?" Dustin said.

"For better or worse," Sensei told the five, getting rid of the Energy sphere, "the powers of the gem cannot be destroyed Dustin."

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I suspect he is very much alive, and I fear, more desperate than ever." Sensei said. "Where is Danielle?" "In the Command Center with your son," Dustin replied.

"Then, shall we join her?"

-NS-

Tori and Dani sat on the beach, telling Dani of the events that happened that day. "Wow," Dani said when she was finished. "Now Hunter and Blake aren't rogue anymore?" Tori shook her head. "No, we're all good now." "Thank God," Dani said, relieved. "I was getting tired of fighting those two."

Tori frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was too busy crushing on Blake." Her eyes widened. "Did I really just say that?"

The brunette chuckled. "It was obvious, anyway. And don't sweat it, Tor. If I didn't know better, I would've done the same thing."

"What would you have done the same?" A familiar voice said. The two girls turned around, finding Hunter and Blake in their ninja uniforms with heavy backpacks.

"Hey," Tori said cheerfully."Going somewhere?" "As a matter of fact, yeah," Blake replied, his voice kind of sad.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked. "Don't know, really," Hunter told her. " All we know is that we're getting away from here. We've done enough."

"Will we see you again?" Tori asked nervously.

Blake smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Definitely." He hugged Dani."No more mutual hate?" He asked.

Dani shook her head and grinned. "Nah. Friends?" "Definitely," he told her. "We are really sorry though. We didn't intend on hurting you." Tori smiled. "We know."

"So," Hunter said awkwardly. "You still taken?" Dani nodded. "Yeah, you kinda almost kidnapped my boyfriend." His eyes widened. "Look, I didn't know that was your-" "I know," Dani soothed.

"He's a lucky guy though," Hunter told her. "No hard feelings?" She smiled and held out her hand. "Friends?" He nodded and smiled. "Friends." He shook her hand.

"Well, we should go," Blake said. "Tell everyone we said goodbye." "We will," Dani promised. "Take care, okay?"

"We will."

The four went their seperate ways. "So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked. "Why?" Hunter replied. "You gotta reason to come back?"

Blake nodded. "We both do.

-NS-

Dani walked by the academy to where her boyfriend and his father were standing. "Hey," she smiled, kissing the boy on the cheek. "What's going on?"

"We're getting rid of the Gem of Souls for good," Cam told her, sighing. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his father. "The Gem of Souls is dangerous, Cam," Sensei reminded him. In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people." Cam stood and threw the shattered pieces of the gem into the ocean. "The gem has taught the Thunder Rangers that revenge is never the answer," his father continued. "But there are those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam questioned. "Lothor?" Sensei frowned. "No. Far from it I fear."

Dani smiled. "We can stop him, Sensei," she reassured the rodent. "I hope so, Danielle," Sensei sighed.

-NS-

"Here you go." Shane told his customer. He looked up to find Kelly and Dustin. "Hey how'd the race go?" "Could have been better." Kelly huffed. "Blake and Hunter didn't show." Dustin told him

"But I thought they were all set!" Shane said in disbelief. "So did I," Kelly frowned.

Tori entered the shop with a confused expression as she saw Kelly."What's up with her?" "Blake and Hunter blew the race off." Shane explained. "Yeah..." Tori said, frowning. "I know."

"Wait you know, oh what happened?" Dustin asked. "Are they coming back?" Shane added. "They're gone," she said simply.

"Gone?" Shane exclaimed. "Where?"

Tori shrugged. "Not sure. They said to say goodbye."


	8. Return of Thunder, Part I

_**A/N: Don't hate me. Please.**_

_**I started this chapter before I had a busy-as-hell two weeks. Camp for one week (No phone/computer/laptop), got back, went to my cousin's grad party, youth group, and then vacation. I had very little time to squeeze in the chapter. But I just got back today, and I got chapter 8 done. I skipped the two episodes in between Thunder Strangers and Return of Thunder because I didn't have any good ideas for them. So, sorry if any of you liked them.**_

_**Second, I got a few follows and favs :D Thanks to Carolina Angel25, DigimonPrincess, Generalhyna, Taylorraer, lilacwolf20, and roganjalex for following this story :D And thanks to xXHappyLemonXx for reviewing :D**_

_**I will make you all a deal. If you give me a few more reviews, I will try my absolutest best to make it up to you and give you more updates! Do we have a deal? You guys are great. Please keep reading, and again I apologize. Review!**_

_**-Paige**_

**DISCLAIMER: Dani's mine, but thats it.**

Ch. 8- Return of Thunder Part I

Tori, Dustin, and Dani sat in the Storm Chargers' lounge area as they watched a tape of Dustin riding. "Sweet moves!" Dani grinned, high-fiving Dustin. "Yeah, you look really good out there!" Tori agreed.

"Now all I gotta do it get some Factory dudes to see the tape," Dustin frowned, doubting it'll ever happen. "Oh c'mon, Dustin," Dani reassured his friend. "You're like a pro out there. Who wouldn't want you?"

A man walked up behind the teens. "Hi there," he greeted. "I'm looking for Kelly Holloway." "She's out at the moment," Dustin said looking up. "Can I help you?" His eyes widened when he saw who he was talking to. "DUDE!" he breathed. "Youre-"

"Roger Hannah, nice to meet you," the man introduced himself, shaking Dustin's hand. He looked at the others, but their faces weren't as excited as his. "Sorry, Dustin," Dani shrugged, "but Tori and I don't exactly know who he is. We don't follow motocross besides watching you."

"Five time moto champ," Dustin explained. "More wins than anyone on the planet." "That might be a stretch," Roger smiled.

"You're the team manager of Factory Blue," Dustin said in awe, not really thinking. "Dustin, ask him to watch your tape," Dani whispered. Dustin's eyes widened again. "Oh!" He looked for his tape frantically. "Here! Watch this tape. I've been busting some super fast lap time!"

"Maybe some other time," Roger said apologetically. "I'm actually looking for two guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

Dustin's grin disappeared. "Oh don't tell me... One big guy, one not so big guy... Both insanely fast." "So you know them?" Roger asked hopefully.

"Blake and Hunter?" Tori asked. "You can say we know them." "So you can tell me where they are?" Roger asked. Tori frowned. "I really wish I could."

"She does. Trust me. You see, Tori's in lo-" Dani said before she was cut off. "Don't even go there," Tori warned, death glaring at her friend.

Roger laughed. "Well, here's my card," he said, handing Dustin a slip of paper. "If you run into them, have them call me. It's important."

Dustin nodded. "Sure thing." He smiled in awe. "Wow! Can you believe Roger Hannah... Tori? Dani?" He found his friends at the back of the shop. Tori was by Dustin's bike, and Dani shook her head. "Tori, he's gonna flip," she muttered.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, running over. "I'm borrowing your bike," Tori replied casually.

"Oh. No, you see," Dustin explained to the water ninja, "the way that usually works is you ask me first, then I think about it for half a second, then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me."

Tori gave him a look. "Do you really want it to come to that?"

Dani laughed. "While you guys threaten each other, I'm gonna catch some Zs." She walked over to the couch, took a comfortable position, and shut her eyes.

Dustin ignored his adoptive sister's comment. "Tori, I just did a prep, okay? It's perfect."

Tori sighed. "Look, I really miss Blake, and riding makes me think like he's still around. Since Cam keeps the Tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets." Tori used her puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Dustin finally gave in. "Alright, fine. But if you bend the bars, or if you break the shifters off, you have to-" "Fix it," Tori finished, smiling. "I know."

-NS-

"You sure he said here?" Hunter asked. "Yeah," Blake nodded. Maybe he forgot or got lost. He's not technically an intelligent lifeform."

Suddenly, Choobo came out of nowhere, and slid down the slope. "I don't think," Blake smirked as they went to help him out.

"Come on, get up," Blake told the alien. "Alright, we're here just like you said," Hunter snapped. "This had better be worth the hike."

"Oh, it will be!" Choobo exclaimed. "You see, I've made a life altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe!"

"Are you for real?" Blake asked.

"I've decided to leave Lothor's army." Choobo explained.

"Leave?" Blake inquired.

Choobo nodded. "Turn over a new leaf, go to the light side."

"Who says the light side will want you?" Hunter scoffed.

"Because," Choobo told them, trying to convince them, "bitter ex- employees have all sorts of information. Classified files, secret passwords to get in places... get it?"

Blake's eyes widened."Like Lothor's ship!"

"Possibly."

"Whats in it for you?" Hunter asked, not really buying what he was offering.

"Nothing!" Choobo replied. "Like I said, I'm bitter and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me. What do you say?"

-NS-

Shane walked into Storm Chargers and saw Dustin. He walked over to him, not believing what he was seeing. "Dude, I just saw Tori out front." "Loading my pride and joy into the back of her van, I know," Dustin sighed.

"You never even let me ride that thing." Shane whined. "Well, she hits harder than you," Dustin protested. Shane shrugged. "Good point."

The two walked over to Dani, who was sleeping on the couch. Shane smirked. "Wanna wake her up?" he asked his friend. Dustin shook his head. "Dude, Dani hits as hard as Tori," he told him. "Harder when she's pissed." Shane sighed. "That's also a good point."

-NS-

Tori rode down a sand dune, trying to forget about everything. She was doing fine until she saw she had company. She tried to go faster, but the pursuer's bike speeded up, too. She turned into a forest. Little did she know that she'd hit a tree branch and tumble mystery biker pulled over towards Tori.

"Hey,what's the deal?" Tori asked, pulling off her helmet. The rider pulled off his helmet and smiled. Tori's eyes widened. "Blake? Wha-You totally freaked me out! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons!"

"Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" Blake asked, trying not to laugh. Tori shrugged. "You never know. Where have you been, anyway? You don't call, no letter.." She smiled.

"You missed me, didn't ya?" Blake grinned. Tori's smile disappeared. "No." "Yeah, you did," Blake said, his grin widening. "I can tell."

Tori put on a forced frown. "I don't like you anymore," she told him, "and I'm not talking to you ever again." She smiled, hoping that he would get that she was joking. "Oh yeah?" Blake asked. "Even if I had a way to get into Lothor's ship?"

-NS-

Tori told the three other rangers what Blake had told her previously. Shane frowned. "I don't buy it. Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?" "I must agree with Shane," Sensei said. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Yeah, one of Lothor's top goons now out to destroy him?" Dani agreed. "Not likely."Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," Tori told the five. "Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can call us in for backup."

"Good, then that gives us time,." Dustin said. Tori tilted her head."Time for what?" "For you to fix my bike, Miss Freestyle-No-Hand-Landing!" Dustin retorted.

"It wasn't that bad!" Tori protested. "I just took a little spill." "The fender's facing backwards," Dustin sighed.

Dani laughed. "Tor, you want help?" Tori nodded, and the two went to work.

-NS-

Hunter and Blake streaked onto Lothor's ship. When they got there, Choobo was right behind them."Hi guys!" he yelled. They pushed him to the ground before shaking their heads and helping him to his feet.

"Thats what you get for sneaking up on people!" Hunter snapped.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"Dude, you really need to work on your entrances," Blake scowled.

"Follow me! He's taking a nap." Choobo said.

When they went into the room, they found Lothor snoozing peacefully. "Out like a light," Blake smirked. When they approached him, his eyes opened. "Surprise!"

An army of kelzaks attacked the Thunders. They lost the battle, and the Kelzaks threw them into the middle of the room. "Don't just stand there!" Lothor yelled. "The beam!" Choobo pressed a button, and Blake and Hunter were frozen in place.

-NS-

Dustin saw Hunter and Blake talking to Roger Hannah in the shop. When they were done, he went up to them. "So what, did you guys sign?" Dustin asked in excitement. "Factory Blue, that's crazy!" "We'll catch you later." Hunter said, heading for the door.

"Wait, you guys wanna hang?" Dustin asked. "We got these new rubber stop triple clamps in."

"We'll pass." Blake said, and he and his brother walked away. Dustin frowned. "What about... Don't you guys think we have some things we need to talk about?"

-NS-

Shane, Tori, and Dani were sparring right outside of ops. While fighting, they discussed what Blake told Tori. "They told you their plan?" Shane asked while avoiding a punch from Tori. "And they didn't think that Choobo going good was fishy at all?" Dani added, kicking Shane's leg.

"They said they'd let us know what happened," Tori said, pushing Shane and trying to punch Dani. "I trust them." Dani avoided her punch.

"If them is Blake and Hunter, might wanna rethink that," Dustin told her, walking into ops. The three stopped sparring. "What's up?" Shane asked.

Dustin sighed."I just saw them in the shop and they just totally blew me off. I don't know, it's like Déjà vu all over again." "Technically that's impossible Dustin." Cam pointed out.

"Whatever, man," Dustin said. "I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade. Okay? It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool," Tori frowned. "So did I," Dani said.

"Yeah, and like those guys are ever reliable," Shane scoffed.

"Speaking of reliable, I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Cam told them as they watched a monster scare people off. Shane frowned. "Where does Lothor get these losers?"

Tori looked over to Shane. "Do you wanna say it? Or should I?" He nodded. "Ready?" "Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"HURRICANE POWER!"

The four rangers streaked to an empty construction zone. Or so it seemed. Suddenly, steam came out of some pipes and the snail-like monster called Toxipod knocked the rangers down. "Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers," he sneered. "You know, you look taller on T.V."

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin snapped.

"What is this? Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori asked.

"And I thought the other monsters were weird," Dani said.

"Not a problem," Shane said, whipping out his Ninja Sword."

Just as they were about to fight Toxipod, they got hit with a blast of familiar electricity. They looked above, and sure enough, there were the Thunder Rangers. "Hey," Blake smirked. "Remember us?"

"You guys?" Dustin said in disbelief.

"What're you doing?" Tori asked.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Dani exclaimed, glaring at the two.

"Yeah!" Shane agreed.

The brothers gave another smirk before fighting the Winds. Blake took on Shane and Dani, and the two weren't winning. "Blake, stop!" Shane yelled, fighting him off with his Ninja Sword. "Not until you're destroyed!" Blake growled, hitting Shane to the ground.

Dani took out her Swan Staff and tried to hit Blake. "We don't wanna fight you!" She told him honestly, tired of them whooping their asses. Blake grabbed her with his Antler. "You don't have a choice." He shoved Dani against a wall.

Dustin tried to fight Hunter with his double, but he disappeared, grew, and smooshed the earth ninja. Tori's blast of water just reflected back on her.

The Thunders were about to finish the Winds off, but they jumped and ran away from Toxipod and Blake and Hunter. When they were about to go after them, Blake doubled over. "Hey, what's the matter?" his brother asked. "I don't know!" Blake screamed in pain.

"They're getting away!" Hunter exclaimed. "Let's go!" "I can't," Blake frowned.

-NS-

Tori, Shane, Dani, and Dustin were sprinting away from Toxipod. "Where are we going?" Dustin asked. "Away from the stanky smell!" Shane told him. "Works for me!" Tori said, short on breath.

Toxipod caught up with them. "You can never get away from my furious fumes, rangers!" he cackled, knocking down the four. "This gas is a total blast."

"This guy's stinking up my whole day!"

"No kidding."

"I think he needs to be smog checked!"

"You got that right!"

"Alright," Shane said, "how 'bout we put the Wind in Wind Rangers?" The three nodded. "Yeah!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm afraid of wind!" Toxipod said sarcastically.

"Then come on down!" Shane called.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori taunted.

"Don't be shellfish!" Dustin said, banging pans together.

"No need to hide in your shell!" Dani smirked.

The monster glared at them. "Oh, it is soo on!" He attacked, but the rangers used their Ninja Swords and Zords to beat up the not-so-mighty Toxipod. Before they had a chance to destroy him, they had a rude interruption.

"Oh, great," Shane groaned. "The bugs are back."

Just when the other rangers were about to attack, the Insectazord came to a halt. "Hey," Blake said, "what's the matter?" "I feel weird," Hunter frowned. Blake stopped his zord, too. "Why are we fighting?"

"I feel it too," Blake nodded. "Where am I?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Blake? Hunter?" Dani questioned. "Are you guys in there?"

Suddenly, two beams shot from the sky, hitting the Thunder Rangers, and they turned angry again. "What was I thinking?" Hunter growled. "Let's crush them!" "With you all the way!" Blake yelled while the Winds destroyed Toxipod.

"The snail's escargot!" Hunter said. "Now it's our turn,'' Blake nodded. "No mercy!"

The Thunder Megazord was formed, and the two Megazords went after each other. What all five rangers did not know is that Choobo was on the ground, laughing. "Oh! This is actually working! I hope you like the beach, because that's where you're headed!" He sent a beam, and the rangers disappeared.

-NS-

Back at Ops, Cam was frowning. "The Megazord is offline, there's no one on board!" "Are you able to locate the rangers?" his father asked him.

Cam shook his head. "It's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there!" He typed madly on his computer for fifteen minutes straight and sighed. "I've tried everything! There's just no sign of them, anywhere!"

It wasn't just Dani that Cam was worried about. In the past few weeks, he'd gotten closer with Shane, Tori, and even Dustin. They were now more than just his acquaintances. They were his friends. His family.

**_A/N: Aww, Cam :D_**


	9. Return of Thunder, Part II

_**A/N: Okay. Good news. I'm back on track.**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't been. As the end of summer approaches, I get very busy. But I'm pretty sure I'm back. So every week or two, I'll have an update. Yay :D**_

_**Thank you to Orange Mystic Force Ranger, parkersangel7, and micpv1958 for following and lizziestrong7135 and xXHappyLemonXx for the reviews. You all are amazing :D**_

_**So this is the chapter I formally introduced Aynna Lynn Oliver. Dani's older sister, graduated the acadamy a year before Dani came, and she has the power of air. So yeah.**_

_**Part three will be up ASAP. Please please please please please review, follow, favorite! Thanks a ton!**_

_**-Paige**_

**Disclaimer: BookPaige54 does not own anything of Power Rangers. She does however, own Dani and Aynna. So there.**

Ch. 9, Return of Thunder Part II

At a freezing Ninja Ops, Cam shivered while watching the Blue Bay News. "It doesn't happen too often," the news anchor said, "but here, in Blue Bay Harbor, the weather has become the news.A cold front is gripping the city, Causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply."

"No kidding," Cam muttered. He looked over to his father, who was standing to the side. "You sure you're alright, Dad?" "This is the first time I've been glad to have fur," Sensei responded, content. "Have you had any luck locating our rangers?"

Cam shook his head sadly. "Nothing. It's like they vanished into another dimension."

"Always a possibility," his father told him. "Keep trying."

Cam nodded. "I will." He started typing again, hoping to find his girlfriend, and his family.

-NS-

The Wind Rangers woke on a beach. Not like the beach in Blue Bay Harbor. This beach was stony and small. Tori walked over to Dani, helped her up, and got Dustin up as well. "Oh, man," Dustin said, waking himself up, "I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s."

"Me too," Tori nodded, then frowned. "Whatever that means."

"I feel like my sister, my aunt, and my uncle teamed up and kicked my ass," Dani sighed. She stood up straight. "Wait, nevermind, that was Blake and Hunter."

Tori ignored Dani's comment. "Where's Shane?"

"I'm right here!" Shane announced, climbing down the rocks. "I hiked up the hill," he explained, "to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?" Tori repeated. Shane nodded. "Yeah. There's no other land or people around as far as I can see." Dustin reached for his morpher, but Shane shook his head. "Hey, don't bother. I already tried."

Dani huffed. "You know that question 'if you could only bring one item to a deserted island'? I figured out what I would bring. My-" Her eyes widened and she reached into her pocket. "My phone!" She grinned.

"Bet you it has no service," Shane muttered to Dustin.

Dani turned her phone on and frowned. "No service."

"Called it," Shane smirked, earning himself a glare from the brunette.

Dustin, ignoring this, thought back. "Last thing I remember, we were playing Battling Zords with Blake and Hunter."

"Yeah," Shane frowned. "Don't remind me."

"There's an explanation," Tori insisted.

"I think everything's pretty clear," Shane snapped.

"Guys..." Dani started.

Ignoring her, Tori glared at her supposed leader. "What does THAT mean?"

"We've known these guys for what, a month?" Shane said. "And How much of that time were they actually NOT trying to take us out?"

"Guys!" Dani said again, knowing something they didn't because of their stupid arguing.

"You didn't see Blake the other day!" Tori told Shane, again ignoring Dani. "Something must've happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "When you're ready to get real, come and talk to me, alright? I gotta find a way out of here."

Shane walked off, angry at Tori. Disliking the tension, Dustin tried to lighten the mood. "We could always trade him in for a new ranger," he thought out loud, "maybe a Green one." Tori and Dani shrugged and followed Shane. "Wait a minute!" Tori called. "Alright, I admit this is brutal, but-"

"GUYS!" Dani yelled, trying to get their attention.

"WHAT?" Shane and Tori snapped back.

"I don't think we're the only ones on this island," she said calmly. "Look." The rangers saw a blur of color flash by them. Shane looked to Dani. "Next time Dani, tell us sooner." Dani glared at the two rangers that had been ignoring her and ran with the others to see what the blur was.

The four ran through a forest until Shane yelled for them to stop. "It came this way," Shane told them. "I saw it." They looked around for a bit. The Thunders appeared before their eyes.

"Good eye, Shane," Blake said.

"You two?" Dani frowned. "Come the hell on!"

"You ever wonder if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with four Wind Ninjas, who would win?" Hunter smirked.

"No one," Tori told them. "The only way we'd win is to work together."

"Which is what I thought we were doing," Dustin finished.

"Guess you were wrong," Blake replied.

"I guess we still have a mutual hate, huh?" Dani asked Navy coldly.

"What do you think?" Blake shot back.

"Tell you what," Hunter said, "we'll even give you a head start if you wanna run."

Shane laughed at this. "Sorry, Tor," he told his friend, "Whatever's up with these guys, we're not gonna fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us," Tori said, clearly pissed off at Blake.

The four wind ninjas pulled off their street clothes to reveal their uniforms. "We don't wanna fight you!" Shane said. "But you give us no choice." Hunter brushed off this comment. "Enough talk."

The fight began. Shane, Hunter and Dani battled it out. The two of them were pretty evenly matched with Hunter, so the fight was going decently. Hunter grabbed Dani by the wrists. "You know, thanks to you, white's my least favorite color," he smirked. She kicked him back and flipped him. "It's a freaking shade," the hurricane ninja growled in reply. Then Shane and Dani used their air powers and knocked Hunter down.

Meanwhile, Tori and Dustin fought off Blake. The fight could've been going better for the two, but they didn't give up. "Blake, that's enough!" Tori screamed as she tried to kick him. Blake grabbed her arm when she tried to punch him.

The six regrouped back at the beach. "We having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"No, but there's always this," Hunter replied. He looked at his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"THUNDERSTORM! RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!"

"Knew that was coming," Dustin said, as he morphed with his team.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"HURRICANE POWER!"

"Oh, it's on now!" Blake shouted. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

"You're right Shane, they're not gonna listen to reason," Tori admitted.

"If its them or us, I choose us," Dustin added.

"Thank you, finally someone's listening to me." Shane smiled.

"US!" Dani corrected. "Don't forget me!"

"Whatever. NINJA SWORDS!"

They broke off, fighting again. Shane jumped onto a mountain and used his Hawk Blaster on Hunter. He deflected it and smirked. "My blaster's bigger than yours!" He blasted Shane off. Dani used her Vanish and tapped him on the shoulder. "My staff's cooler than yours!" She shouted, and hit him with the Swan Staff.

Dustin and Tori were fighting Blake with their swords. "Ninja Beams!" Dustin yellrd, throwing beams at Blake, who deflected one at Tori. "Tori!""I'm okay." Tori assured him.

"Your aim is lame Dustin, but I'm not shocked, are you?" Blake said, taking him up in an electric beam, throwing him off to the side.

-NS-

Back at Ops, it was freezing cold. "This is crazy," Cam frowned. "It's never this cold here. We've broken every record since the Weather Service has existed."

"Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian Guinea Pig?" Sensei sighed, earning a smile from his son. "Well I've turned the heat up but I'm worried about having enough power to drive the search system."

"We have no choice Cam, " Sensei told him, "you must find the Rangers." Cam nodded. "I'll keep trying, Dad."

-NS-

Hunter blasted the three Wind Rangers with his weapon, knocking them all to the ground. "You've got to stop this!" Shane yelled. "Say goodbye, Rangers!" Hunter cackled.

"Alright look, you obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with." Shane said; "You ever consider group therapy?"Hunter looked to the ground, his mind changing about them saying goodbye. "Um..."

"This is getting really old," Tori frowned.

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "Why are you using your powers like this? You should be throwing Lothor's goons into the dirt, not us!"

"Hey I love dirt as much as the next guy." Dustin started."Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin." Blake smirked. "You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled, lunging for Blake.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter asked himself.

Blake pushed Dustin to the ground with his Antler."You want some more?" He asked angrily.

"Hey, wait, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter asked, memories flooding back. "Blake, this is wrong."

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Blake snapped, but then he and his brother were shot by ninja beams and the Storm Striker, also getting hit with their swords.

"Now just stay down." Tori yelled.

"Could we get out of here?" Dustin asked. "Good idea, I'm so over this." Shane nodded.

"That makes four of us," Dani smirked. They carefully approached the Thunders with their swords up.

"Ugh, my head," Blake frowned.

"Huh?" Hunter said, confused."Where are we? Are you alright?" "Yeah," Blake nodded before they saw the Winds in front of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Uh-huh," Blake mumbled. "What happened?" Hunter asked before being hug-tackled by White along with his brother. Hunter chuckled. "Good to see you, too Dan."

"They seem themselves," Tori noted.

"You better be," Dani told the two after letting them go, "'cause I'm done with fighting you guys."

"That makes two of us, Dan," Blake smiled.

What the rangers didn't see was Choobo, standing on the top of the hill. "Hey!" he called. "You down there! In the Bug suits!"

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter sneered, closing his visor.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" He replied. I've worked too hard for you to mess things up now! Super Toxipod!" In a burst of flame, a familiar snail appeared.

"You can't keep a good snail down!" Super Toxipod laughed. "Did you miss me?" He fired a blast at all five rangers, hitting them

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked as they recovered from his blast.

"But he smells even worse." Tori pointed out.

"He looks a lot worse, too," Dani said.

"Everything about me is worse!" Super Toxipod cackled.

"Now what does he want?" Dustin groaned.

"Want?" The snail asked, smirking. "I want to sink this Island with you on it. I want to cause an atmospheric reaction, that would drop the temperature to a hundred degrees below zero. I want payback." He fired beams at the four Wind Rangers while kelzaks came from behind them.

"Aw man!" Shane whined

"How'd they get here?" Tori asked.

"Maybe they got a group rate." Dustin suggested, trying to keep his cool.

"I am so over these punks!" Dani growled and flipped one over.

As the rangers were being overpowered, Hunter decided to help them out. "Blake, we gotta help them!" He told his brother

"All over it bro!" Blake agreed. "Let's do it!"

"Not so fast!" Choobo yelled as he jumped down from a ledge. "Listen to me, Crimson Ranger," he said, turning to Hunter. "Your brother has betrayed you! Hear me?"

"That's crazy!" Hunter replied, shaking his head. Suddenly, a beam came down towards Blake, but Hunter pushed him out of the way, getting hit.

"Are you okay, dude?" Blake asked his brother. "I don't know," Hunter answered. "I think so. I feel kinda weird."

"Here's the real deal." Choobo said; "You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty Blue Ranger has convinced him to join up with them."

"What are you babbling about?" Blake asked Choobo. "I'd never turn on my brother. You're the one with the evil plan!"

"Tell him the truth. He deserves to know you've betrayed him and your poor lost parents" Choobo shouted.

"Hunter, don't listen to him!" Blake told Hunter. "It's all a bunch of lies!" Then he turned to the alien. "You're trying to destroy us!"

"My own brother..." Hunter thought out loud, forgetting everything else. He clenched his fist and hit Blake with his staff, making him fall.

"What's the matter with you?" Blake exclaimed. "Have you lost your ninja mind?!"

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger, you traitor!" Hunter growled and took a few more swings at his brother. Blake dodged them and caught the end of the staff. "Don't you remember anything that's happened?"

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind weasels!" Hunter attacked his brother again, this time, Blake couldn't dodge it.

While fighting kelzaks, the "Wind Weasels" saw what was happening. "Woah!" Shane exclaimed. "Now they're fighting each other!"

"Not if I can help it!" Dani smirked. She flipped over the kelzaks and helped Blake.

Dustin fought off Super Toxipod and frowned. "Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" The monster ignored the comment and pushed Dustin down.

As Shane and Tori helped the Yellow Ranger up, steam started coming out of nowhere. "What's that?" Shane asked.

"That's Toxic steam!" Super Toxipod yelled in reply. "The Island is sinking fast, and soon the Earth will be one giant snowcone, and you can't do a thing about it!"

"Wanna bet?" Shane smirked. The three kicked a kelzak into the steam, and then it started attacking other kelzaks.

"Weird." Dustin commented.

"Now what?" Shane wondered.

"I get it," Tori said, understanding. "He's fighting because of the steam!"

"Like I said, weird." Dustin said.

Super Toxipod took out the rogue kelzak before being yelled at by Choobo. "Hey! What's taking so long? Finish off those rangers so we can take over the planet. It'll be a cold new world!"

"Ah! Yes general!" Super Toxipod yelled back. He turned back to the Rangers. "It's slime time!"

Hunter knocked Blake down, pointing his staff to his brother's chest. "Now you'll pay!"

Blake's eyes widened inside his helmet. "No!"

"Hunter Wait!" Shane yelled.

"Stop!" Dustin said.

"Don't do it!" Tori added.

"Hunter, stop!" Dani screamed and kicked his chest. He glared at her. "This doesn't concern you, Oliver!" He pushed her aside, going back to Blake. "You brought this on yourself, Blake!"

"You're my friend, so actually, it does, Bradley," she snapped, kicking him again. "You aren't thinking straight!"

"Dude, she's right!" Blake agreed. "You got zapped with that beam, remember?"

"This isn't you!" The White Ranger told him. "This is Lothor's doing!"

"More lies!" Choobo shouted. "Don't listen to them!"

"But.." Hunter said, "I..."

"Hunter, look into your heart," Blake told him. "You know the truth."

Before he could, Hunter got a full blast of the Toxic Steam.

"Get out of there!" Blake said.

"What's happening to me?!" Hunter yelled, still getting hit with the steam.

"The steam got him!" Shane noticed.

"Right in the face!" Tori nodded.

"It's going from bad to worse." Dustin groaned.

"Hang in there, Bradley," Dani told the Thunder Ninja.

When the steam stopped, Hunter looked at his brother angrily, slime all over his helmet.

"No," Blake frowned.

Hunter kept attacking Blake, and no one could hold him back. Shane stepped in front of the injured Thunder Ninja. "This has gone far enough!" He used the smoke screen, and all five ninjas disappeared.

"What?" Hunter blinked in confusion. "Come back! I'm not through with you!"

"You blew it!" Super Toxipod shouted.

"This was not in the plan!" Choobo growled.

-NS-

The four Wind Ninjas carried Blake to safety. "Right here guys!" Shane said as he, Tori, Dani, and Dustin set the Thunder Ninja down.

"Blake, wake up!" Tori shook him. "Please, wake up."

Suddenly, his suit started pulsing with Electricity."What's happening to him?" Tori asked.

"Relax, Tor," Dani soothed. "His suit took a lot of damage. It's powering down." Tori nodded as he demorphed.

When he finished, Tori continued to shake him and talk to him. "Blake!"

Blake's eyes opened. Not knowing there was people, he jumped.

"It's alright! You're alright!" Tori assured him. Blake relaxed, putting his head back on the ground. He looked up at Dani. She gave him a reassuring smile, telling him everything's gonna be okay.

-NS-

A person walked into Ninja Ops with skiing equipment and goggles. Cam turned around, looking at the person in front of him. "Who are you?"

The person took off the goggles, mask, and heavy coat to reveal a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a Red Wind Ninja uniform.

"Aynna?"

"Hey Cam," the girl said, smiling. "Have you seen my sister?"

Cam frowned. "I wish I had. She disappeared.

Aynna's smile disappeared. "What do you mean, 'disappeared', Cam? Where's your dad?"

"I am right here," Sensei replied, causing her to look down. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I owe her five bucks."

"It's good to see you, Aynna," Sensei said, "but I'm afraid Danielle and the others have been teleported somewhere we don't know."

"There's more," Cam sighed."The temperature's dropping one degree every hour."

"It will quickly become impossible for us to sustain life." Sensei said, shivering.

"I tapped into a military satellite and found a disturbance that traces back to an Island in the South Pacific," Cam told the two. "It's a volcanic formation that's sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping climate."

"So basically, we keep freezing as the island keeps sinking?" Aynna translated.

"Exactly. And I don't know of any way to stop it."

"I feel the Island's appearance and the Rangers' disappearance is not a random event."

"I hope you're right, Sensei," The Air Ninja sighed. "I want my sister back."

-NS-

Blake stood at the edge and sighed. He didn't want this to happen. It should've been me, he thought. Dani walked next to him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I just didn't want this to happen again. You guys shouldn't have to go through this. And now, Hunter's against me."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna make this right. I promise."

He smiled and nodded before turning to the other three. "Hunter's the only family I have," he told the four. "He's always been there for me. And now he needs my help. For the first time in our lives he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori assured him.

He looked to the Air Ninja. "Shane, that wasn't us back there."

"I know, I should have known." Shane answered. "We're here for you bro."

"Fully." Dustin added.

-NS-

Somewhere in the distance, an angry Crimson ranger climbed up the rocks and growled. "WHERE ARE YOU?! BLAKE! BLAKE!"


	10. Return of Thunder, Part III

_**A/N: New chapter is up! Thanks to lizziestrong7135 and kaia for reviewing, also to warriorlk for following!**_

_**If you haven't noticed, I haven't been doing the zord fights. I honestly don't like writing them, but if you guys wanna see them, let me know.**_

_**Also, if you guys have any ideas for this story or something you'd like to see in the future of the series, feel free to PM me or review or stuff! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**-Paige**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. Own Dani and Aynna.**

Ch. 10, Return of Thunder Part III

In Blue Bay, Storm Chargers was having a "Beat-the-freeze" sale. And It was packed. A customer came to her, upset. "Do you have another size?" He asked. "I can't even get my hands in there."

"They're my last pair," Kelly frowned, then ran to the back of the store to get something for him. "How about Motocross gloves? They'll keep you warm, and they look cool, too."He settled for the motocross gloves. "Great, I'll be right back." She sighed. "Dustin, you are SO fired if you don't come to work today."

-NS-

The five rangers walked along the beach on the island. Everyone was worried about Hunter, especially Blake. Trying to break the silence that had been going on for about an hour, Dustin asked, "Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?"

"Yeah, most of the time I'd say it was just you," Shane replied, "but it is definitely getting colder here."

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops," Tori frowned.

"Or why I don't have cell service," Dani mumbled.

"Yeah well I'd settle for knowing where we are," Shane said.

"Portico Island," Blake replied, casually. The four stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked.

"Nah, you don't wanna know," Blake shook his head. "Trust me."

"Trust us," Tori said. "We do."

"Yeah, saying that makes us wanna know even more," Dani added.

Blake sighed. "I heard Lothor talking with his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth."

"And?" Shane asked.

"This place doesn't exist on any map," he continued. "And it rises from the sea like every two hundred years or something."

"And then what?" Dustin inquired.

"Well that's the part that's kinda harsh." Blake smirked.

Tori's eyes widened."You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?"

"I told you you didn't wanna know," Blake shrugged.

"Well, I still wanted to know," Dani said.

Dustin laughed at the brunette. "Only you, Dan."

"Oh come on," she said. "You know you did too."

"Anyway," Shane said, shaking his head at them, "We'd better find some higher ground. C'mon." The others agreed and walked on, hoping to not sink into the ocean too.

-NS-

Back at Ops, Aynna was pacing nervously while Cam looked for the rangers. His eyes widened when he saw something. "I'm getting something" Cam he said, becoming hopeful. "That must be them! Look at this." Aynna stopped her nervous pacing and made her way toward the monitor. "I've tracked the heat signatures from the satellite photos," he continued, "and I think I found the Rangers."

"That's good news son." Sensei said.

"Yeah, it is," the graduated ninja agreed, "but?"

"But," Cam frowned, "they are on a sinking Island, and they're not alone."

-NS-

Hunter walked through the rocks of the island, the effect of the steam still on him. "Blake, where are you?" he growled. "Must destroy enemy!"

"That's right," Choobo said in the distance, hoping his plan would work. "Thunder Ranger Blake is the enemy. Lead me right to them."

"Must destroy Blake!"

-NS-

Dustin, Dani, Blake, Tori, and Shane walked through the island. They hadn't heard from Ops, and they haven't seen Hunter. And both of those things worried them. At least, almost all of them. "Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked.

"Not me," Shane scoffed. "I could use the break from getting my butt whooped."

Blake turned around and glared at Shane. "Hey no offense, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days."

"Well, how would you react if you got struck with toxic smoke?" Dani retorted. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hunter's a great Ranger," Blake said defensively. "One day you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers."

"Sure," Shane grumbled, "the day he stops using them on us."

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked.

"What?" Blake replied.

"Your powers," Tori explained. "You never told us how any of that happened."

"It's a long story, you really wanna hear it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt," Shane laughed. Dustin glared at him, threw his stick, and Blake began.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja... after they passed away he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was grooming us for something, we just didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up." Dustin said.

"Yeah," Blake nodded. "Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers and said we'd know what to do. Only at that moment he was captured by Lothor."

"When you go in one of those ball things, what's it feel like?" Dustin asked. "Is it cool? Like, going off a freestyle ramp? Or-"

The four of them stared at the Earth Ninja. "Not the point, doofus," Dani told him.

"Oh yeah," Dustin said. "No, sorry, continue."

"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was really tweaked that the Ranger powers were passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents."

"It's when you went all medieval on us, huh?" Shane remembered.

"Let's not go there again," Tori sighed.

"You gotta understand," Blake told them, "Hunter's a good person. But if he believes someone's wronged him he won't stop until he makes it right."

"Okay, we get that," Dustin assured him, "but why is he taking it out on us?"

"Choobo used some kind of mind-erase on us to make us think you were our enemies," Blake explained.

"That's what happened when he got caught in the beam and the smoke," Dani nodded.

"Seems like it."

"Then how come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

The Thunder Ninja smiled. "I guess I had more help remembering who my friends are."

Tori smiled in return and got up. "Then that's what Hunter needs. Come on, we better go find him." Shane, Tori, Dani, and Blake went off until they realized Dustin was sitting still. "Do we have to?" He whined before being dragged off by Shane.

-NS-

Hunter's mind was a mess. He was forgetting where he was, and who he was. He crawled on the ground in agony. "What's happened to me?" he said in pain.

Choobo, who was in front of him, sighed, hoping this would be easier. "Do we really have to go over it again?" he asked the ranger. "Repeat after me: The Rangers are your enemies. Your brother betrayed you. Say it! BLAKE BETRAYED YOU."

"Blake betrayed me..." Hunter repeated, growing angrier, slowly getting up.

"That's right," Choobo nodded. "Blake bad, Choobo good. Now pull yourself together and find him. I wanna be home in time for my cartoons."

Hunter obeyed and laughed evilly. "No more rangers!"

-NS-

The rangers walked down the mountain, gas everywhere. Dustin coughed. "This island reaks!"

After the gas cleared, Blake spotted a crimson figure on the ground. "Guys, check it out!" He said, pointing Hunter out. "C'mon!" The four followed him, hearing yells of "BLAKE!"

Suddenly, Super Toxipod appeared in front of them. "You guys better bail," he laughed, "'cause I'm one bad snail!"

The five took a fighting position. "If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin smirked.

"Crab, snail, WHATEVER!" The monster threw laser beams at them, but fortunately, the rangers dodged them.

"Time to plug this slug," Dustin said.

"Or whatever it is," Dani muttered.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF THE HURRICANE!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

After they morphed, the Snail Monster growled. "I can take you all!"

"Dream on, snail trail," Blake smirked before going into a shadow battle. Blake grabbed the monster. "Where's Hunter?"

"What do you care?" the monster screamed. "You'll never get off this island!"

"Never's a long time dude!" Blake said, flipping Super Toxipod over. The four Wind Rangers formed the Storm Striker and fired, causing Super Toxipod to explode into bits.

The five regrouped. "Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

"I think so," Dani nodded.

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

Blake turned around, looking everywhere. "Where's Hunter?" he asked. "Where are you?!"

Shane found him, and the Wind Rangers tried to stop him, but Hunter ran through the rangers and slashed at Blake with his Thunder Staff.

Blake took hold of it. "Hunter!" he shouted. "Snap out of it! Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Hunter snarled.

"Listen to me!" Blake begged.

"No more lies!" Hunter broke Blake's grip and started swinging again.

After they recovered, the four got up. "Are we just gonna sit here?" Dani said impatiently.

Shane nodded. "You're right, Blake needs us." They went to help him, but got stopped by a familiar green alien.

"Not so fast!" Choobo shouted. "I wanna play!" He started fighting the four wind rangers. After Dani got knocked to the ground, she went to help Blake.

"Hunter!" Blake breathed. "You gotta trust me!"

"Why should I?" Hunter snapped, slashing his brother. He was going to slash him again, but he was attacked by an invisible force. He fell to the ground, and Dani appeared in front of him. "Because you're family," Dani said.

"Get out of the way!" Hunter growled, shoving her away. "This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

He shoved Blake down. Blake tried to breathe. "Hunter, please-"

"You betrayed me," Hunter spat. "And now you will pay for your betrayal!"

"It was Choobo and Lothor," Blake explained. "They betrayed us!"

"Listen to him, Hunter!" Dani yelled.

"Think, Hunter, Think!"

Memories flashed by, making Hunter stop. "You're confusing me," he said, shaking his head and his brother. "No more ninja tricks!" He pointed his Thunder staff at Blake, making his eyes widen. "No!"

"I don't think so," Dani said, kicking Hunter off of Blake. "Dammit, Bradley, think! He's your brother!"

"I don't have a brother!" He replied, throwing Dani down and hitting Blake with his blaster. Hunter's force made the girl demorph, unconscious.

"Dani!" Blake yelled, glaring at his brother. "Alright, enough is enough." He got up slowly. "Looks like it's time for some tough love." He knocked Hunter down to the ground using his Thunder Staff and held him there. "Now you're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good. Hunter! Your name is Hunter! You're my brother. C'mon, man, shake it off! You just hurt one of your best friends for Pete's sake!"

Hunter didn't believe him still. "No, you're lying to me! I know the truth!" He threw Blake off of him and clutched his head. "Something is wrong! My head!" More memories of him and Blake flashed by, and he saw the time that he left Dani. "It's coming back," he breathed. He shook his head and demorphed. "I remember," he said before collapsing onto the sand.

"HUNTER!" Blake cried, starting to go towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Choobo said.

"Oh, yes he does! NINJA POWER!" The three Wind Rangers slashed the green alien with their swords.

An angry and afraid Choobo glared at them. "I'll be back, Rangers! Now, how do I get outta here?" He ran. "Time to make like a banana and split!" Then he teleported away.

"There he goes," Tori sighed.

"Dani!" Dustin screamed, seeing the unconscious girl and running over to her. He powered down with the other two and shook her. "Dan, wake up! Please!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Dustin?" She blinked. "Remind me never to interfere with a brother fight."

He laughed and helped the girl up, hugging her. "Will do, sis."

She looked around. "Where's Choobo?"

Tori shrugged. "I guess he didn't feel like sticking around for an encore."

"Yeah, and that crab is toast." Shane laughed.

"Wait, if he's a crab, how can he be toast?" Dani frowned. "He has some serious identity issues." Shane just shook his head and laughed.

"Man, why have I got this sudden craving for seafood?" Dustin asked.

"When aren't you craving something, doofus?" Dani retorted.

Tori looked around until she saw two familiar figures. "Look! There's Blake and Hunter!" The four ran over to them.

Blake was shaking Hunter, trying to wake him up. "C'mon! No, C'mon, bro! Stay with me!"

Hunter's eyes opened and he gagged. "Dude," he breathed, "I'm gonna need to breathe at some point here." Blake laughed, helping his brother and bestfriend up. "Thanks, bro."

The four Wind Ninjas approached them. "He's back to being Hunter," Tori noticed.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin wondered.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked Hunter.

"Yeah, my friends," Hunter replied, causing all the ninjas to smile. He looked to the Hurricane Ninja. "Dan, I-"

"I know," Dani smiled. "You were under a spell. Just remind me to never piss you off." She shuddered. "You're scary when you're angry like that."

The five others laughed at this. "Will do," Hunter grinned.

-NS-

"Guys, I'm getting something!" Cam grinned.

Aynna smiled. "Good job, Cam."

Shane's morpher beeped unexpectedly. "Is that you, Cam?" he asked, the others joining him.

_"No, it's the phone company," _came the reply._ "I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service."_

The rangers laughed. "Is he always this, uh, funny?" Hunter asked.

"Not always," Shane said, smiling still. "We're great, Cam, thanks for asking."

_"Dani?"_ A female voice came over the line.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Aynna?"

_"Danielle Grace, if you ever do that again, I will kill you."_

"Who's Aynna?" Blake asked.

"That's my sister," Dani explained. "I'm in one piece, sis. Don't worry."

_"You better be,"_ Aynna warned.

"You have a sister AND a brother?" Hunter said, confused.

"We're adoptive siblings," Dustin told the two brothers, "but I still consider her my sister."

_"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ Sensei's voice asked.

"Right here, Sensei," Hunter said.

_"Excellent. I must speak to them upon your return."_

_"Which brings up our next problem," _Cam said._ "You're on an island that's sinking fast. You've gotta find a way off."_

"How 'bout the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

_"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now,"_ Cam frowned. _"It wouldn't be safe."_

"What about the zords?" Blake asked.

_"Good idea, Blake,"_ Sensei praised.

_"They're on their way," _Cam said._ "I just have to check the structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure."_

"We'll be ready," Shane said, then looked to the others. "Let's do it."

"Wait!" The five turned to Hunter.

"Oh, no," Dustin mumbled, fearing the worst.

"I just wanted to say in means a lot," Hunter said in all honesty. "The way you stood up for me."

Dani smiled. "What are friends for?"

"So before this turns into a group hug," Shane smirked, "we better go." Hunter smiled and jogged up to the others.

Before they could go any further, Super Toxipod grew before their eyes. "Go big or go home!"

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked.

"Ready," Dani, Dustin, and Tori nodded.

"Ready," Hunter and Blake smiled.

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"RANGER FORM! HA! NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"Hey, Cam? How 'bout those Zords?" Shane asked.

_"On their way,"_ Cam said.

The Super Toxipod was defeated and the Rangers were on their way.

-NS-

Dustin, Hunter, and Blake walked into Storm Chargers, hoping to set things straight with Kelly. "Hey Kel," Dustin greeted, hoping not to get screamed at.

"Well," Kelly huffed. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Kel, I can explain," Dustin told his boss. "I was kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"It wasn't his fault," Hunter said. "He was helping us out."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Kelly rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have called? Sent an e-mail?"

"You gotta trust me," Dustin almost begged, "if there was any way I'd have been here- I'm really sorry." Dustin said.

"Dustin's telling you the truth." Blake nodded. "As for my brother and me, we know we let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We wanna start over."

"We'll make it up to you. We promise." Hunter added.

"Well," Kelly thought, "I'm still kinda short handed, I could do with a couple of stock boys."

"Stock boys?" Hunter frowned.

"You know, someone to open boxes," Kelly explained, "Clean the floors at night."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of head mechanic or-" Hunter said until Blake cut him off.

"We'll take it," Blake smiled. "Thanks."

"Great," Kelly nodded. "Well, you can help by helping me clean up this mess."

"We just got one more thing we need to take care of, and we'll be back in like half an hour," Dustin promised the redhead. "I promise." The three of them headed out, leaving Kelly to shake her head at them.

-NS-

After being yelled at by her sister and after spending time with her boyfriend, Dani introduced her sister and joined the other rangers in a surprising meeting.

"Woah, wait a minute," Shane frowned. "Let me get this straight. After all we went through, you guys just wanna walk away from being rangers?"

"We have to," Hunter sighed.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"Join the club dude," Dustin retorted.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter explained. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent."

"But you've been given a gift," Tori reminded them. "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei nodded. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"Guys," Dani huffed. "We know you've done crappy stuff. But none of that's your fault. We've forgiven and forgotten. You can do greater things. Like kicking Lothor's ass! Don't just walk away from a chance like that!""

"So whatdya say?" Shane asked, putting his arms around his teammates. "You guys in? Or not?"

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WOULD BE AMAZING ALSO!_**


	11. Return of Thunder, Part IV

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the later update! This chapter was difficult to write. I didn't really like this episode that much. But thank God it's done! Like I said, pm me or review if you have any ideas for an episode, oneshot, or things you wanna see in a character!_**

**_Thanks to lizziestrong7135, twirlgirl4life1, and SakuraRedKnight for reviewing,and to Fate4Life, twirlgirl4life1, and shadowduskmon for following! I seriously love you guys._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! -Paige_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I own The Oliver sisters. You all know this.**

Ch. 11, Return of Thunder, Part IV

At Storm Chargers, Dani, Hunter, and Blake were helping Kelly with new orders. Dani felt like she owed one to Kelly, so she helped out. "This the last of the new stuff?" Hunter asked his new boss.

Kelly smiled at them. "You guys are doing great. Keep it up and you'll never know." She turned to the other females. "Thanks for the help, girls."

Dani smiled back. "No problem, Kel. What are friends for?"

Dustin laughed as he walked in, seeing the three working. "How goes life on the work force?" he asked, giving the brothers a high-five.

Blake laughed and accepted. "It's all good. Thanks for the hookup."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, also high fiving Dustin. "We owe you one."

Dani shrugged. "I owe you nothing," she smirked as she walked to the back of the store.

"You want an easy way you can repay me?" Dustin asked, ignoring Dani.

Hunter sighed. "If it involves morphers and megazords, we're still thinking."

"I know the whole Sensei-Guinea-Pig seems a little out there," Dustin said, "but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's really not that unusual."

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter smirked.

"Look, it's nothing to do with Sensei, alright?" Blake told him honestly. "It's just we've got a big decision. But we won't keep you hanging, okay?"

"Cool," Dustin nodded, and the two headed out. Before they left, Dustin asked, "Hey guys, still riding later?"

"After work," Hunter replied. "Meet us at the beach."

"All over it," Dustin smiled, watching the two go out. Dani walked up behind him. "You know you can't change their minds for them."

"I know," Dustin frowned. "But I can try."

-NS-

Dani walked into Ops watching Shane try tricks on his skateboard while Cam and Tori were at the monitor. "I'm confused," Cam said from the computer. "Does it now say 'Skatepark' outside the secret entrance?"

"Apparently it does," Dani smirked as she walked over to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Cam replied.

"What's going on?"

"This," Cam said. "Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords. The technology's amazing!"

"Yeah," Tori sighed. "Now all we need is someone to drive them."

Sensei walked over towards the four. "Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny," he assured them, "whatever that may be."

"That's weird," Cam frowned.

"What? Finally find something you can't figure out?" Shane smirked.

Cam rolled his eyes at the air ninja. "No," he retorted. "I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage, but I keep coming up with this non-functional retro-fit."

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori asked, very confused.

"There's a piece that doesn't do anything," Dani said simply, causing Shane and Tori to stare. "What? After six months of being Cam's girlfriend, you learn the geek speak."

"The geek speak's cool," Cam told her. "Anyway, she's right. This one piece doesn't have any purpose, but it is integral to the overall design. I'd just love to know what the deal is with it."

Shane hid a laugh. "Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?"

Cam glared at him while Shane and Tori laughed. Aynna had walked in, finding a somewhat mad Cam and a hysterical Shane and Tori. She frowned. "Alright, who pissed Cam off now?"

Tori stopped. "Shane."

"You were no better," he told him.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Tori asked, hugging the older brunette. "Aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding or something?"

Aynna shook her head. "The wedding's off. I was engaged to a jerk." She sighed. "Anyway, Cam asked me to help around Ops. Work's going really slow so I agreed."

"Wow," Shane sighed. "Sorry about your engagement, but it's gonna be weird having two Dani's around all the time."

Aynna smiled at this. Tori, however, looked around. "Speaking of Dani, where is she?"

Little did they know that Dani had snuck up to the Watanabe's guest room, and was now playing on her keyboard.

_"No words_

_My tears won't make any room for more and it_

_Don't hurt like anything I'd ever felt before_

_This is no broken heart, no familiar scars_

_This territory goes uncharted_

_Just me in a room sunk down in a house in a town_

_And I don't breathe_

_No, I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now I've too much to hold_

_Everybody has to get their hands on gold_

_And I want uncharted"_

-NS-

Hunter and Blake rode to the beach, as they promised Dustin they would. Riding helped them clear their thoughts, and they needed that. Especially after the events of them being evil.

When they parked their bikes, Blake took in the scenery while Hunter caught his breath. "Man," Blake smiled. "I could definitely chill here for awhile."

Hunter looked over to his brother. "So, that's a vote for staying?"

"Just seems like everything we've been through," the Navy ninja explained, "it must be for a reason."

Hunter shook his head. "Don't get all Zen on me, dude."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Hey, we both know it's the right thing to do."

As they were walking back to their bikes, a familiar green alien appeared before them. "To ranger, or not to ranger?" Choobo smirked. "What a stupid question."

"Yo, dude," Hunter said, confronting him. "Private conversation."

"Yeah, what do you want, anyway?" Blake asked.

"I'm thinking.. Revenge!" Choobo shouted as he fired lasers at the brothers. They dove out of the way, and got ready to morph.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER"

The Thunder Rangers got into defensive stances, only to be sucked into an alternate dimension in Choobo's backpack.

"Two thunder rangers on ice," Choobo laughed maniacally. "Who's the evil genius now?"

-NS-

Choobo sat in the woods, chanting. "Spirits of the dark ninjas! I call on you! Give me more power!" He patted his pack where the Thunder Rangers were. "My precious."

Hunter and Blake found themselves in a dark place, purple smoke everywhere. "Nice look," Blake smirked. Before he could finish his thought, a green blur came from nowhere and slashed the two to the ground. They looked up to find the same green alien that had captured them.

"You're powers are no good here," Choobo told them. "My alternate world might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it.. after a few hundred years!"

"Sorry," Blake snapped. "But we won't be staying!" He was about to attack, but his brother held him back.

"Hold up!" Hunter warned. "We gotta be careful. This is his house."

"That's right, little ranger!" Choobo cackled. "And you'll never get out! But don't worry. After I capture the other rangers, you'll have plenty of company!"

"Not gonna happen," the Crimson Ranger growled.

"You will learn to respect me, or you will suffer a fate worse than you can imagine!" Choobo threatened, disappearing. He reappeared, much larger. "Now take a whiff of this," he said, blowing into the ninjas' faces.

"Nasty!" Hunter groaned.

"Gross!" Blake exclaimed.

-NS-

Dani continued singing and playing.

_"I'm going down_

_Follow if you want_

_I won't just hang around_

_Like you'll show me where to go_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas_

_So don't ask me how to get started_

_It's all uncharted"_

Cam smiled as he knocked on the door. "Hey rockstar," he said sweetly. "As much as I love hearing you sing, Dustin has something." The girl nodded and smiled. She stood and gave her boyfriend a loving kiss.

He smiled after. "What was that for?"

She just smiled and hugged him. "For being you."

Cam frowned, knowing something was wrong. "You okay?"

Dani escaped Cam's arms and nodded. "Yeah, let's go see what Dustin has to say." The two left the room, hand in hand. When they reached Ops, Cam returned to the monitor and Dani saw her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out at Ops more often," her sister replied simply. "Cam called, saying he needed help. So here I am."

Dani nodded. "So I'm officially stuck with you," she smirked. "What's going on?"

Dustin sighed. "I was gonna meet Blake and Hunter at the beach for a ride. But when I got there, I only saw their bikes."

It was Dani's turn to frown. "What?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys," Shane said. "But leaving their bikes? No way!"

"I don't know Hunter and Blake well," Aynna said in agreement, "but I know that no motocrosser would leave their bikes unattended."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori said. She quickly added, "No offense, Sensei," after realizing her word choice.

"None taken, Tori," the guinea pig assured her. "I, too, suspect foul play."

"And it probably has something to do with this," Cam told them, bringing up Choobo on the screen, chanting something. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I don't know, dude," Dustin replied. "That place is kinda cool. Especially this time of year." The six looked at him, wondering how he thinks of that stuff. "Right," he said sheepishly as the four went to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THE HURRICANE!"

The four left on their Tsunami Cycles to find Choobo in the middle of the forest. "Where are our friends?" Shane demanded.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo asked back. "There's room for four more inside."

"Um, No," Dani said firmly.

"Boo hoo, I'm hurt," Choobo smirked. "But not surprised. How 'bout some new playmates instead?" He summoned the Kelzaks. As they thought they were through, Choobo sent more and more of the creatures, causing the rangers to be outnumbered. But Tori used her Sonic Fin and destroyed them.

The rangers got out the Striker, but Choobo struck them down with his giant staff.

After, Shane asked, "You guys okay?"

"No," Dani grumbled.

"I think so," Dustin assured him.

"Guys," Cam's voice came over the communicator. "I've locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding and found the routing system to the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers."

"You guys get that?" Shane asked, confused.

Dustin smirked. "Yeah, right."

Dani shook her head. "Even I didn't get that, Cam."

"To get Hunter and Blake out, you need to slash the tubing that connects the control center on his chest to his backpack."

"On it!" the four rangers replied. They split up, then rejoined to slash the tubing. "Ninja power!" Soon enough, the two were out.

"We're back," Hunter realized. "That was just weird." Blake agreed.

"Hey!" Shane shouted as the four ran up to them.

"You guys okay?" Tori asked.

"We're fine," Hunter assured her before finding Choobo in front of them again.

"You Rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!" Choobo scowled.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

The six rangers put in a team effort to defeat Choobo. When they had worn him down, they put together their weapons and aimed for the alien. He had other plans though.

"WAIT!" He screamed.

"What now?" Shane frowned.

"I wanna have a puppet show," Choobo replied. "I'll be the puppeteer, you be my puppets!" He used his powers to bring the Wind Rangers over to his side, pointing the Storm Striker at the brothers.

"NO!" Hunter yelled.

"I'm holding the strings here, now do what I do," Choobo told them, trying to make Shane pull the trigger.

"I won't do it!" Shane refused, trying to resist.

Hunter growled. "Choobo's going down!" He pointed the Thunder Cannon at him and the four.

"Hunter, be careful," Blake warned. "If you hit the Rangers, it would strip them of their powers!"

"We don't have any choice bro!" his brother argued, putting his finger on the trigger.

"He's got a point, right?" Choobo smirked, patting Shane's head.

Dani growled in ignorance. "Hunter! Do it!" she yelled. "I don't think we can fight it for much longer!"

"Can you do it?" Blake asked his brother.

Hunter wanted to. But he couldn't. Not without hurting his friends. He'd done too much of that already. "No, I can't risk it." He took his finger off the trigger and threw the weapon aside.

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" Choobo grinned. "Two powerless Thunder rangers coming up!" He put more power into the spell, almost making Shane pull the trigger.

"C'mon," Shane told himself. "You can break this." They did, and ducked. Hunter hit the alien with his Thunder Blaster. Blake kicked him, and the six regrouped.

"Nice moves, you guys!" Tori praised.

"Yeah, definitely smooth," Dustin agreed.

"Good job, Hunter," Shane told him.

"Yeah, thanks for not blowing us to bits," Dani smiled.

Hunter nodded. "No worries."

"Hello! I'm still working here!" Choobo grumbled as he got to his feet.

The rangers looked up and nodded."Let's try this again!" Shane shouted.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded. They hit him, but it wasn't enough to destroy him. They found him there, laughing hysterically.

"Dammit!" Dani frowned. "Why don't you die already?"

"Don't count me out yet!" Choobo yelled as he stumbled forward. "I still have one trick up my sleeve!" He pulled out a scroll. "This Scroll of Empowerment! Now you're really gonna get it!" He threw it up in the air, and the rangers watched him grow.

Shane spoke into his morpher. "Cam! It's zord time!"

"They're on their way," Aynna said, frowning at the monitor.

Cam sighed into the communicator. "Now if we can only figure out what that mystery piece does."

The rangers formed their Megazords and tried to attack, but Choobo blocked, dodged, and hit them back.

Back at Ops, Aynna and Cam tried to figure out the mystery piece. "It's gotta do something," Cam muttered.

Aynna's eyes widened. "Cam! What if it wasn't meant for only one Megazord?"

Cam was shocked. "Aynna, you're a genius! That's it!"

He contacted them._ "Guys, that part I was telling you about? We figured out what it does! Check this out!" He sent Hunter and Shane power disks._

When they got them, they were confused. "Thanks guys," Shane said, "but how about filling us in on the big secret?"

"Yeah," Hunter frowned.

_"If you wanna beat Choobo,"_ Aynna continued, _"you're gonna have to put your Megazords together."_

"How?" Tori asked.

_"Call the MiniZord,"_ Cam told them. _"He was part of the program all along."_

"The MiniZord?" Hunter asked.

The two on the other end smiled. _"Just trust us."_

_"It will be good to see the powers of Wind and Thunder working together,"_ Sensei noted.

The rangers agreed, calling on the MiniZord.

"Woah," they said.

"It's so cute!" Dani squealed.

"I am Minizord," the robot said. "Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Combine! Thunderstorm Megazord Formation!"

The Thunderstorm Megazord was formed, and the six rangers beat the green alien. This time, he stayed down.

-NS-

"See you tomorrow. Lock up okay?" Kelly asked as she walked out the door. They noticed a familiar guy with dark hair.

"Roger Hannah," Dustin said.

"I wonder what he wants," Blake thought.

"Probably to talk to you guys," Dustin told them, sad he didn't get that chance.

"Lets go find out," Hunter said as he and his brother walked up to him.

-NS-

"I can't believe you said no." Dustin said. The Rangers stood around Ops, waiting for Lexi to wake up, and they finally got to hear Hunter and Blake's answer; "Factory Blue, thats nuts!"

"We had something more important to do." Blake said.

"Huh?" Shane asked.

"We're in." Hunter smiled.

"Oh yeah!" The six from the Wind Team grinned and started high-fiving and hugging.

"I knew it!" Dani said in excitement while the team formed a group hug.

"You have made a difficult decision, I believe it is a correct one." Sensei nodded, also smiling.

"Yeah no lie, this is sweet." Dustin said, grinning.

"You're one of us now," Shane told them, smiling.

"So am I!" Aynna said, holding onto her sister's hand.

The group smiled, knowing what they had was perfect.


End file.
